iSing a New Song
by PeaceLoveSeddie
Summary: Sam, Freddie, and Carly are about to be placed in a funny, sad, loving, and musical twister. Caution Contains: Seddie, Griffin, CameronxZeke, Music, maybe songs from all over and NUTS! Read plz....
1. iSing for Smoothie's

**Summary- When the Gang start their second year of high school its bound to be a wacky adventure. And what has she got to do with this! Seddie, Criffin, and Cam/Zeke! Please Read**

**iSing for Smoothies**

* * *

"You went to school to teach, girl

Things you never, never knew before..." I sang in a shaky voice.

Yea it's me Sam Puckett, jamming to the Jackson 5 in the Groovy Smoothie. You might be wondering why? Well if you (or the nuts who dared me too) were normal, you who be.

What?

O.K, I know Carly says "Don't insult people in your head, Sam, it's not lady like!" How does she even know I was doing that. Well she doesn't know now! Anyway, I'm singing this jank song cause Freddie( I know you'd think he would have learnt.), Wendy, Shane,Gibby,and Griffin bet me I couldn't sing ABC in front of the WHOLE Groovy Smoothie. And if id do mama gets All the smoothies I can drink if I do. And everyone knows Sam Puckett Never turns down a bet. Never .

"Like I before E except after C... And why 2 plus 2 makes four  
Now now now, I'm gonna teach you...  
(Teach you, teach you)  
All about love, dear...  
All about love " I sang.

And Sam Puckett NEVER loses a bet either.

"Sit yourself down; take a seat  
all you gotta do is repeat after me.  
ABC  
Easy as...  
123  
Or simple as...  
Do re mi  
ABC, 123, baby, you and me girl!  
ABC  
Easy as...  
123  
Or simple as...  
Do re mi  
ABC, 123, baby, you and me! "

This is starting NOT to seem as TOTALLY embarrassing as it is .NOT. But i guess this is how Freddie, Gibby, and Griffin entertain them self's. I repeat- NUBS. And Carly went along with this cause "Griffin, thought it'd be funny. I'm Sorry but he's just SO HOT." Yeah, you guessed it Carly's crushing on Griffin. But she won't let me Chirp (A/N like Twitter) it.

"Come on, let me love you just a little bit!  
Come on, let me love you just a little bit!  
I'm a going to teach how to sing it out!  
Come on, come one, come on "

If you're wondering (like a normal person would? Sorry, forgot who i was talking to!) i did say junior. Me and the gang made it to high school!

"Let me show you what it's all about!Reading, writing and arithmetic  
Are the branches of the learning tree

But without the roots of love every day, girl..." Dramatic pause.

We all go to Seattle Central High School or SCH to its friends.

"Your education ain't complete  
T-T-T-Teacher's gonna show you  
Show you, show you  
How to get an A  
How to get an A  
Spell "me" "you"  
Listen to me baby, that's all you gotta do.."

Yep, Me, Sam Puckett, as actually made it through freshman AND sopmore year of high school! And I have a good chance of passing, kind of...

"Sit yourself down; take a seat  
all you gotta do is repeat after me.  
ABC  
Easy as...  
123  
Or simple as...  
Do re mi  
ABC, 123, baby, you and me girl!  
ABC  
Easy as...  
123  
Or simple as...  
Do re mi  
ABC, 123, baby, you and me! "

Yeah lots have changed between me, Carls, and Fredbo.

"Sit down, girl!  
I think I love you!  
No!  
Get up, girl!  
Show me what you can do!  
Shake it, shake it, baby, come on now!  
Shake it, shake it, baby, ooo oooh!  
Shake it shake it, baby, huh! " as I sing I cast my eye's to my friends table.

Gibby has decided that's his cue to take his shirt of and shake his jello. One word: DISTURBING.

Carly Shay was looking at him in disgust. My best friend and Co-host on iCarly (if you've never heard of it you should go on ) was staring at Griffin who was looking at me. There's nothing wrong with Carly, high schools been good to her. Her jet black hair has grown arm to length and her dress sense has gone lighter, giving her a Snow White look. Our Friend Tally ( his real name is Tim) says that Carly is the sixth most popular girl at Seattle West Central High( or SWH to its students) which is pretty good for a jounior. And has become class president two years running, joined the running and writing club, AND still has clean hair every day! She's still a "good girl" who's still in "like" with a bad boy. I don't mind since said bad boy happens to be hot!

Freddie "Nub" Benson. Our best guy friend and tech producer who was looking at me with that stupid grin on his face. SWH's been good to him too (not that I noticed. Pstt...yea) He's finally got the perfect hair cut and fixed his fashion sense . He actually discovered something called a gym after I gave him a membership on Christmas two years ago. So I pride myself in having helped him get those biceps and that Six-pack... umm forget I thought that.

Hey you shouldn't be listening in on my thoughts, anyway.

Wait, come back I'm lonely in my head!

O.K where was I... Oh Freddie. He's actually really cool now since we don't fight as much now. And he's really sweet and ...FORGET THAT TOO! He's co-class prez ( is that what it's called? nevermind who care's...) and Tally says he's the fourth most popular guy in SWH AND some girls find him HOT ( I know weird. Total twilight zone!). AND He _FINALLY_ got over Carly, and when he told us, we now have a special day on 13 of July is "Freddie is finally over Carly Day". Me and Carls think he likes someone else. He won't tell us though, what is wrong with the male population?

"ABC, baby, nah nah!  
123,  
Do re mi, baby, huh!  
That's how easy love can be.  
123, BABY,  
ABC, BABY,  
DO RE MI, BABY  
THAT'S HOW EASY LOVE CAN BE  
IT'S EASY, IT'S EASY LIKE COUNTING UP TO 3  
SING A SIMPLE MELODY"

Now your probably wondering- Sam why aren't you telling us anything about Wendy, Shane, and Griffin. The answer- They aren't important and why are you asking you should be asking normal questions like- Miss Puckett can i get you some Ham and Soda?

Well, a girl can dream!

O.K ,Wendy, Shane, and Griffin have become our sort of friends. After Shane healed from the elevator shaft incident and Griffin got over the Peewee baby incident . Then with Gibby being Gibby, we all hung out. Wendy and them are all going to SWH too so yea. What else do you want from me?

"123, baby, oo ooo!  
ABC, baby, nah nah!  
Do re mi, baby, huh!  
That's how easy love can be."

Finally done! I made my way to the table of nubs (who are now clapping like mad.).

"Wow, Sam that was amazing..." Said my brunette friend.

"Wow, Sam you can sing!" Freddie said with a nubbish smile on his face. Oh no Sam your blushing think QUICK...

"Don't sound so surprised..."I shot back.

"No Sam, I meant..." Freddie started, but was interrupted by Gibby.

"Yea, Sam who knew you had it in you!" said a sweaty Gibson (again DISTURBING) as he came to give me a hug.

"Stop there, Gibson," I said stopping him," Step any closer and I'll break your leg...got it."

"Got it..." Gibby replied, as he hurried back to his seat.

We talked about everything from missing Micheal Jackson (May he rest in peace) to how T-Bo got a job at the GS. Then i remembered the reason i put myself through that torture.

"Now, You'll," I said in my best Miley Cyrus voice, "Owe Mama some' smoothes. T-Bo!"

"S'up Sam." Said T-Bo.

" 5 blueberry splats, 6 LARGE fry's, with a free-fat fatcake! On the double!" I ordered.

"Sam!" Carly and Freddie exclaimed.

" What it's a Fat-Free fatcake guys, no biggie..."

**

* * *

**

A/N- Hey hope you enjoyed that. I'm hoping this will be a multi chapter story. Story. Cause I have loads of ideas!

**Plus- my appreciation for the KING OF POP. And I'm so excited for iBeat The Heat!**

**+ This chpt. Has been renewed...**

**If yah want another chapter review with-**

**Charlie wants a Cookie.**

**If yah don't say- **

**Ow, Charlie Bit my finger.**

**Press that pretty button and review.**


	2. iMiss NewYork

iMiss New York

**A/N- S'up readers. This chapter isn't that song related (like most of the chapters won't be), this is more info stuff. About how Sam's come to Seattle and her old friends. **

**On with the story.**

* * *

"Sammie," I winced at the sound of THAT name since i haven't been called that a lot, since my mom's been in Paris." Good to see you home, sweetie." My mom cooed.

"Hey Mom. I've missed you."I said back

Yeah, that's my mom the one I'd trade for ham. Well not really. That's me and moms thing, we think of how lucky we are to have each other. I can't imagine having a mom like the one Carls and Freddie think I do. My mom is far too awesome!

"So how was the shoot? Did you go visit dad?" I asked.

My mom is a model, Chanel Puckètt. She's been modelling since she was sixteen and had me at nineteen with my dad, Greg Puckètt. He's a painter and a totally awesome dad. So let's just say...things didn't work he stayed in Paris with Melanie, Mom moved to New York (I haven't always lived in Seattle, yah nubs.) with me. Melanie got into a boarding school , NUB or New York Urban Boarding. But mom didn't make me move schools so I could stay with Cam. Yeah, I **Love** my Mom.

"Yeah, he said to say hi to his "ailes de poulet peu". I swear when I married him he wasn't that weird, he's such a nub isn't he?"

"The nubbist, but we love him, huh?"

"Yeah, now my little chicken wing," She said while doing a chicken dance "Go do your homework, 'cause I know you have some."

"Yes Mother."I said sarcastically.

I raced up stairs into my room, to do my homework (as if!) and think.

Outside my window it's raining heavily.

"Oh Seattle." I chuckled.

"Oh New York..." I whisper-sang.

New York, my favourite city.

I was at my best there, me and my Mom with our house right next to Cam's.

So Nubs, ready for story time? Good cause Mama feels like talking 'bout Cam, so listen up.

Cam has always been my BEST friend. Every since we were babies and even before that. When my mom found out she was having twins she let Dad name the second one to come out. Her and Cam's Mom decided to name each other's girls, since they were both preggers at the same time. Cam's Mom, designer of UnTaMe clothes and, moms favourite boss. And She (smartly) picked the name Sam and Mom decided on Cam. So Cam popped out first (I'm a blunt person!) and then me then Mel. And I and Cam were **Inseparable** since! We went to the same school and hung out at each other's house ( even more than I do at Carls. And that's a lot.). She has an older sister, Ci, and a Little brother, Stephan.

Cam is very pretty. She has long Black hair with brown streaks that contrast against her clear, caramel skin. She has a diamond shaped face that is almost always smirking( like me) and brown eyes with specks of gold that can read just about everyone. She's as skinny as me with the exact same appétit. She has a casual yet flirty wardrobe and we both have a closet of "I heart New York" customized, UnTaMeD shirts. But she's always been kind to me but fierce to anyone else. And she has a "I-don't-take-no-shit" attitude and once she has her mind set its as hard as stone. And you should know better than to call her "Cameron" but hey, I Love Cam .She's Stubborn, Mean, Tough, can hold her own in a fight, and is a tab bit of a bully. That's why she's my best friend.

And THAT'S why we were both devastated when I had to move in the 5th grade, and then her dad got sick. I felt like I'd stamped on her soul and her dad wasn't helping the situation. He'd been diagnosed with Lung Cancer. And was in critical condition. I even remember saying good bye.

-Flashback-

_It was 3pm and me and mom were finally finished loading the, Move-it van(or her loading and me complaining about leaving all my friends) and were setting off. As the grownups were saying their goodbyes, I ran up to Cam._

"_Hey" I sadly sadly._

"_Hey" Cam said._

_We just stood there looking out at the sky, the bright sky they probably didn't have in Seattle. And I thought of what I was losing, until Cam broke the silence._

"_Oh, Sam I'm gonna miss you."_

"_Me_ to Cam."

"_You'll probably make loads of new friends and forget all about me!"she said on the verge of tears. I looked into her brown eye's that were frosted over with sadness._

"_No Cam. You'll always be my best friend, "till death do us part" and all that junk. I'll come and visit you every chance I get, I'll nag my mom. And __**nothing **__will change, I promise you. O.K?"I said \wanting to believe it my self myself._

"_Yea, Sam. But I'll miss you."_

" _I'll miss you too." And with that we hugged until it was time to get in the van and start a new life..._

_without my best friend._

- End flash back-

That's my story, so now nubs you can go do what nubs do.

Just then my phone rang,

"Baby, I'm from New York

Concrete jungle where dreams are made of  
There's nothing you can't do  
Now you're in New York  
These street will make you feel brand new  
Big lights will inspire you  
Hear it for New York, New York, New Yoooork!"

And I picked it up already knowing who it was.

" Hey Cam, "I said, "Long time no Speak."

* * *

**That's Chapter. 2.**

**Will you guys review I'm still new to this and need to know if I'm doing something wrong.**

**So -**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Thanks**

**Fari out!**


	3. iWake up

**A/N- Hey i'm so excited about this story! I've already got a Fav(****CrystalLuna13) and two alerts(****MythScavenger**** and xX-Nik-Xx). Take a virtual bow...**

**This Chpt. Is for all of you for being awesome! **

**SPOV**

BUZZZZZZ.

"**I put my makeup on a Saturday night  
I try and make it happen  
Try to make it all right  
I know I make mistakes  
I'm living life day to day  
It's never really easy but it's ok"**

OH CHIZ, my alarm clock...

"**Wake Up Wake Up  
On a Saturday night  
Could be New York  
Maybe Hollywood and Vine  
London, Paris maybe Tokyo  
There's something going on anywhere"**

"AHHH,"I scream "Some one stop it..."

"**Tonight  
Tonight  
Yeah, to-"**

It stopped...

or maybe i'm deaf.

The first is more likely.

"Oh, Sam it's just your alarm. Yah nub..." said my mom as she ruffles my hair. So... she's my , right she's calling me a nub, but she's the one wearing BUNNY slippers!

"Yeah, yeah, mom..."

"Come, on Sammie time to get up, I'm off into Yakama to meet some people."

"I'll be up in 9.5 min's mom!"

She didn't reply. Yes, she actually gave in this time...now to catch some zzz's...sleep.

"Ahhh." I yell at the sudden pull that makes me end up on the floor.

"Go Sammie."

"Fine, Mother, i'll go."

After i take a shower and brush my teeth, i head to my room.

_What to wear, what to wear?_ I decide on a turquoise " Sarcasm is just one more service I offer " shirts, added a floaty (Don't ask me...) black waist coat, my black skinny jeans, and topped it off with my white Pastry Sugar Rushes (with a special Sam touch. Using a sharpie pen and my wide range of French swear words.) and 4 white bracelets. Finished my make-up and added a blueflowerclip (Carlys department) in my hair.

Oh the pains of being a girl!

"Mom," I said while doing a twirl to show her my outfit, "Happy now?"

"Very," said mom "So, Sam what are doing today? 'Cause I'm coming back from the meeting at 7 and then we can have dinner, unless you've already ate, and chill. That O.K. with you?"

"Yea, mom I'll hang with Carls for the day." I said shrugging it off. My mom has meetings some times, but she always makes it home the same day or leaves me with Carly. It's no biggie anymore. Well, not anymore.

"O.K, so should I drop you off? Cause it looks like it might rain."

"Yea thanks mom."

We rode to Carly's and after five minutes it started raining. To which my mom said "Told ya so Sam." She can be a bigger pain than me sometimes! But we made it to Carly's in 10 minutes.

" So, I'll see you tonight?"I asked.

"Yeah. So...You, Me, a Friends marathon, and Ben and Jerry?"

"Cookie's and Cream?" I asked hoping she'd say yes.

"Oh, course!" And with that we said our goodbyes, I rushed into the lobby before getting too wet, and ran past Lewbert ("No wet blondes in my lobby!). Walked up the steps and opened the door to Carly's Apartment. Only to greeted by a Brown-haired boy, laughing at the T.V.

"S'up, Fredo?"

"Oh hey, have ever watched _Celebrities Under Water _before? It's hilarious!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, whatever. Where's Carly?"

"Oh, she and Spencer went out to _Nourriture pour du hobo_, that French charity that donates food to hobo's."

"I know the place." I add.

And while they where there Spencer swears he saw George Lopez donating ten cans of soup, so-"

"Of course." I interrupt.

"Stop interrupting. Where was i...oh yeah.. then Carly followed George Lopez out of the food place and got his autograph. But while she was there, Spencer decided he wanted the canned food that George Lopez touched. And found the hobo with the soup and took it from him. They started to Tassel THEN-"

"Wait," I say while walking away, straight to my faviorite room. THE KITCHEN. I grab my usal Carly's house snack. A foot-long with the works. I'm talking mustard, ham, chicken,ketcup, and...well more ham. 'Cause thats the Sam Puckett way! And made my way back to Fredwad with my SAMwich (get it SAMwich! Hahaha. _Ok _bad pun, I know.) and said, "Shut up you bore me."

"Wh-Why'd you ask me then? And must you scatter your chewed sandwich in my face?"

Opps please, beg my pardon, how unladylike of me! I am truly am sorry.

_Yeah right._

"One because i cared for, like, the first four minutes then I got hungry, and you know i can't ignore Charlie, here."I said pointing to my stomach. "And yes it is necessary for your face to be covered with my spit." I said. Which seemed to leave him gobsmacked.

Gobsmacked.

_Gobsmacked. _

Is it me or does that sound British to you?

What? What?

Sorrrrry I have a bad attention span.

"Fine." He said while he comes to sit next to me and changes the channel to Girly Cow (censored of course).

"Nice." I comment at the new episode in the saga of my favourite dairy warrior. How is that not funny? She's like my favourite animated cow!

And... Freddie's too?

"I know! I just love that Squirrel he's just awesome." We then both signed at the thought of the awesomeness of girl cow. After the thirty minute episode ended, Freddie turned to face me.

Staring.

MORE staring.

Even MORE Staring.

OK WHAT IS FREAKING UP WITH THE STUPID STAIRING!

"So, Fredit..." I stop at the sound of my stomach."Let's go." I stand up, get my coat, and stand near the door."Come on." He stayed put starring at me. Rather intensely.

"You know...when a girl says "Let's go" and then "Come on" . It usually means," I move near him (and he's still starring.)"We're going somewhere!"I shout the last bit in this ear.

"Owww! Was there any need!" He screamed.

"Yes much."I said calmly."Get your coat we're going to the Groovy Smoothie."

"OK, you want me to pay don't you?" Ummm, DUH.

"And I thought you knew me better than that."He smiled and took it as a yes.

* * *

"T-bo!" I call, "Their's things in our seat!" I call out as T-bo rushes to give the freaks a new seat. 'Cause everyone knows this is OUR seat. And don't think that! It's just cause me and Freddie drink loads of smoothies.

After T-bo sends the weirdo's away I nod to Freddiffer to follow me as I sit. After a couple of minutes and a intense debate on the top ten reasons why Edward sucks ( which included my wide range of French swearwords.) T-bo comes to take our fulfil our smoothie needs.

"What would you like to suck?" This is T-bo's usual way to ask everyone.

"A Pineapple Lava."

"I want a Strawberry Samba and a donut." Whats that never heard of it? T-bo leaves and comes back with our smoothies and a...Gwava?

"We didn't order a Gwava." I say. Whats wrong with this guy?

"Well, do you want one?"

Freddie answers, " No i don't want a Gwava! Where do you get these fruits!"

"Well than! Me and the Gwava are leaving." T-bo's touchy today.

"Dude you upset T-bo."I say mocking him.

"Well i don't want a Gwava."He says defencively.

"OK..." I say as i take his smoothie and suck.

WOW.

AMAZING.

"Umm, Sam thats my smoothie."

"Yeah about that..." I stuff the donut in his mouth to stop him asking questions.

"Wook Wona Buwager." I look up to see Rona burger standing sipping her smoothie. Suddenly Freduccini stood up probably to spit the giant chewed up donut. And T-Bo came up with the gwava.

" Do you want the gwava." Oh God. This won't end well.

"wo wewo"

"DO YOU WANT A GWAVA!" He raised his voice. And Freddies turned Rona's walking past.

"NO T-BO !" He said after spitting the donut on the floor. And Rona's walking past...slipps...hahahah...She got a face full of floor!

AHAHHahahahha...I can't stop laughing...Fredface is coming hold it in.

Nope.

I laugh right in his face. He's turning the color of his smoothie. Than bursts out laughing, after our little laughing thing i throw him a smile. To which he takes his smoothie back and sucks. And i know im forgiven.

"Lets go."

* * *

"Were are we actually going cause i have no more money."

"First of all be patient, and second I know you have money, "I take something out of my pocket, "'Cause i have your wallet."

"Touche." (A/N Spelling?)

"Anyway,"I look around us," we're here."

The park near the Bushwell plaza.

"Wait, is this the park were you licked the swingset?" He remembered ...the dork.

"Yeah, now push me."I say stopping at the swings.

"OK Princess Puckett."

He pushes me a couple of times till i start to go high, and he stops.

"Why'd you..."Before i could finish i turned and saw Freddie hiding.

I chased him around the park a couple of times until he got tired. And i pounched which caused use to roll down the hill (which came from no where) and landed next to each other. And laughed till we noticed it might seem weird for two sophomores to be laughing.

At nothing.

At the bottom of a hill.

At seven.

So we move towards the Plaza talking and ignoring Lewbert.

"And when T-bo asked you if you wanted a gwava."I said laughing.

"And I couldn't answer cause of the donut you'd jabbed into my throat." He said laughing too.

"And he went all "DO You WANT A Gwava" and you went "NO T-BO." And all the donut fell on the floor." I said as we reached Carly's apartment.

"Then Rona burger walked on it and fell face first." He said holding onto the door for support.

"That was the best bit, dude!" I said, finally noticing how close we were.

"Well i had fun." Freddie said while leaning on Carlys frount door.

"Me to."I said. And i honestly ment it.

"So...we should do this again." What?

"Yeah we should." Wow, we were really close now.

Suddenly he fell back into with a startled Carly looking down at him. Then she started to laugh.

" Any reason why you were leaning on my door?" She asked witha raised eyebrow.

When he didn't answer (Cause he's turned red.) she looked to me. And i shrugged and walked into the apartment and turned on the T.V. and Freddie followed me to the coach.

Carlys going on about George Lopez.

And all I can think is- _I really did have fun today_. I smiled at him and he smiles back.

**But why the CHIZZ is my heart beating so fast?**

**

* * *

**

Soz to those of you who thought the almost kiss was nice...I thought it was too early but be pacient my Fans of Fiction. And one chpt before the REAL story starts i'm ssssooo excited.

**So 3 more reviews for chpt. 4...**

**Please!**

**xXFariMuviXx out.**


	4. iAdmit it

**Sup You! I'm back for another chpt! I've had WWAAAYYY too much cola….But ere's chpt. 4…plus no song for this chpt. Cause I couldn't think of one…. HAHAHA**

**1 swear word in this, so kiddie's nows the time to turn away.**

**And now that you've ignored me…on with the story**

**Disclaimer- If I owned iCarly I'd be hyper on champagne not cola's. FPOV**

**

* * *

**

Oh mother of Chizz I like her.

I mean I've always liked her, she _is_ my best friend. But that's all, nothing more nothing less.

OR not.

Sorry your probably wondering who the chizz I am and what's my problem.

Well, I'm Freddie Benson and the blonde haired demon next to me. Who is,probably, watching Girly Cow right now , this is my problem. You probably know her as Sam Puckett, co-star on iCarly. I might as well tell you how this started.

I started years ago when we were in middle school. Me and Sam had our first kiss together and promised things would go back to normal.

And they did.

For about seven months until I saved Carly from that taco truck. And she kissed me. I should have been grateful; she was my crush after all, stress the _was_. Cause all I could think of during and after the kiss was Sam.

How I wished it was Sam kissing me.

And Sam I was going out with.

Sam.

Sam.

SAM.

So me and Carls ended and I was over her. And I didn't think about her as my crush any more. And I was OK with Sam again.

But four weeks ago we were hanging out and just laughing at nothing. And I what I was thinking the whole time was _Wow this is fun._ And it was fun because I was with normal, awesome Sam.

And at the door I felt like leaning and pushing her beautiful blonde hair out of her eye's and kiss her. Telling her how I felt and show her I lo-liked here more than a friend. And have her kiss me back-.

**Oh Chizz, when did this hormonal freak start taking over my mind?**

At first I just ignored these feelings but I can't. And now I'm staring at my sealing (A/N-Spelling?) thinking about how fucked up my love life is and how the summer is almost over AND I still don't know what to do. Then my mom walked into the room.

"Freddie are you OK!" Yeah she can be a bit TOO caring.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I say with a raised eyebrow. I've been in my room the whole time.

" Weren't you watching the news! There's a penguin on the loose!" Really mom….really. But when she gets hyped up like this its safer to agree with her.

"OK so I'll just stay here away from killer penguins."

"OK, I'll go out get some PenguinGone from Mal-mart."

"Bye."I say while signaling that she can leave now.

I need to think rationally. I've got it! I'll make a list! My mom makes me make lots of lists like the;

10 ways to be harmed by a safety pin and 10 characteristics for an ideal girlfriend.

Don't ask…

First negitives.

Sam's been my best friend for years. She's tough, tomboyish, and aggressive…mostly to me. She's disgusting, rude and nothing like the ideal girlfriend I spent most of middle school thinking of. She has a _very _high tendency to embarrass me. She would slap me if I even _thought _about her that way. She's not polite and would probably rather die than go out with me.

Then again.

She's beautiful, has the most mesmerizing smile and deep blue eyes. Her Blonde hair is always shiny and smells nice (don't ask how I know, I just do!). She's individual and unique. Is the funniest person I know and the funnest to be around. She makes me laugh way more than Carly can. She can be nice if she wants to be.

She's just Amazing.

And Complicated.

I stand up to my mirror. Look into my own eyes and say, "I Like Sam Puckett." As soon as I admit it to my self my phone goes.

* * *

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

YO fredbum get your butt to carlys.

Spencers on fire + carls putting it out.

ENTERTAIN me.

* * *

z*z*z

Sam. I text back.

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Comin Princess P.

z*z*z

**I Like her.**

* * *

"That's so not fair!" Sam says.

"Umm yes it is you landed on my park place and I have a house," I gloat."Pay up." She looks around nervously bitting her bottom lip. I just love teasing her!

"Monopoly sucks." She stated.

"Yeah but so does every other game we play."We usally play board games when spencer catches on fire ("I'm too sad to stay awake.") and ticks Carly off ("I'm taking a shower!"). It usally takes two hours for Carly to finish.

"So lets do something else."

"Like what?" I ask there nothing to do other than raid Carls games.

"Talk."

"Ok you start." I say. I don't have anything to talk about.

"Ummm,"Sam says looking for something. "Ready for school?"

"Yeah I've got everything except that FX 96 digital calculator for calcus." I'm going shopping for it tomorrow, can't wait!

"Me to. But don't you feel like somethings gonna change?" Where'd that come from.

"No, why?"

"I have a feeling everythings gonna be different Senior year. I mean I know the whole collage thing but something else." Wow, Sam really thinks something gonna change.

"If you mean that Twillights finally gonna kill Edward off, then I hope so." I say trying to change the subject.

We start debating about whats the best way to kill Edward. When Carly comes down and starts tell us to stop planning Edwards doom. As if. Then we start a debate about why Edward deserves to die.

**I LIKE HER.**

**

* * *

**

Soz for the short chpt.

**I am hyped up on cola. But still lovin this story. How bout you? So sam has a feeling about senior year…why?...Only I know….**

**And if ya can think of a song to fit her review it to me….And I'm not doing the whole 10 reviews thing…And next chpt. The fun starts…..**


	5. iGo To School

**Hey my fan fic readers! Wats up…..Nothing with me except writing this story so that all of you don't try to capture me and force me to write chpt 4. And this IS what we've been waiting for….. Where the REAL STORY starts. And Zeke is soposed to look a bit like chipmunk. So see the link on my page for the pic.**

**Disclamer- My name is Fari so I most own iCarly. - sarcasm**

**FPOV**

* * *

"Freddie wake up." My mom says. Whys she waking me up? It only (I check the clock) 7:00. 7:00! I've got school….

I burst past my mom and into the shower. After that I change into a plaid red shirt and some dark blue jeans. No stripes cause Sam hates them. I get my bag ready, with my new FX 96 digital calculator. Grad some toast and head out the door towards Carly's. I start to knock when she opens the door, dressed in a purple shirt with light blue jeans.

"Hey Carly." I say.

"Hey." She says and turns around to yell "Spencer I'm going!"She turns back around to singnal me to start walking. Were half way to school when she turns to me and starts talking.

"I'm so excited for senior year."

"Yeah, me to." I say smiling as the school comes into focus.

"Yeah, not Sam though." She says as if it's a simple fact. I guess that's a girls way of getting me to ask her.

"Why not?" I ask.

"I'm not really sure, why. But it may have to do with college."Oh that's it."She says Principal Franklin says if she can't get all her grades to at least B+'s she won't get a good college." She says sadly.

"But Sam's already got most of her grades to a B."I remind her.

"Yeah except English." Sam hates English espesally since Miss Briggs teaches it. Everyone hats Miss Briggs and Miss Briggs hates children. Which spells doom for Sam.

"Ahh."I say.

"Yeah, so we won't all get to go to college together."She says looking down.

I feel really bad for Carly she trys to get Sam to study with her than suddenly looks up and says "Unless you could tutor her! Only in English."

I try to tell her that Sam would never agree to that. And neither would my mother. But I have a feeling Carly's already planning our schedule in her head. And when she's got an idea theirs no changing her mind.

* * *

We make it to school early and part ways. And I head to my locker, I start walking when I see Gibby and Shane chatting to Zeke. I walk over to them to say hi.

"Hey, Gibby. Hey, Shane. How's it hanging, Zeke." I say.

Gibby and Shane say hey back while Zeke starts tell us about his summer. He's tall has light brown skin and cool clothes. Zeke is the coolest kid in SCH, but he doesn't actually know this. Though I wonder how he doesn't with all the girls swooning over him. He' s actually really nice and smart, but still makes the popular books (though he hangs with us ).He has loads of friends, plays sports, and knows his way round a computer.

"And than she finally comes up to him and he says," He stops and puts on a voice," "Are you accepting applications for your fan club?" I mean dudes, you just don't do that!" He says than bursts out laughing with the rest of us. I say goodbye and head to my locker, when Griffin starts talking to me.

"Hey, Freddie."

"Hey." I say back while trying to find a way to fit my new calculator and the hard drive I'm fixing. Tricky….

"Have you heard about the new girl?" What new girl?

"What new girl?"

"The one who's just come in, and is already being harassed by most of the guys." He states obviously impressed. He continues," And has already floored three of them and told the rest to chizz off." Oh that's why he's impressed.

"Oh, have you actually seen this "wonder girl"." I ask putting quotes around the wonder.

"No she ran out before I could. Heard she was coming this way." He says.

"Oh."I say. I've got my hard drive in but now my calcus book and calculator are out.

"Yeah so I'm gonna go to my locker and stake this girl out." He says while walking into Wendy. Apologizes and heads out, while Wendy walks over to me. And in her usual happy manner says," Hey Freddie."

"Hey Wendy, how are you?"

"I'm fine. But have you heard the gossip about Kevin Jonson and Paige Locknear-" She trails on. But at times like these its better just to ignore Wendy. It's a skill even Sam as learned.

Speaking of Sam I haven't seen her here yet. I check my clock its only 7:45 school starts in forty-five minutes. Then again when is Sam ever here on time. I wish she were her though. She could probably fix all my stuff into my locker for me.

I check watch I have first and second period;

P1…..English…R10…Miss Briggs

P2…ICT….PC9…..Mr. Evens

I look back at Wendy to see she's still talking.

So I turn to my locker and fiddle some more with my books till I finally have then in a neat stack even my mom would be proud of. All alphabetically correct by subject and my hard drive stacked on the top and to top it all off on the inside of the door two pictures of Sam and Carly. I can still hear Wendy talking("AND then she tells him that's not right, when it is!") and she suddenly stops.

"Were you listening to a word I said?" She asks.

Oh no.

"Yes." Lie Freddie lie.

"What did I say then." She asks with a risen eyebrow.

"You said that Paige broke up with Kevin?" I said more of a question than a statement.

"No! I said Kevin wants to dump Paige because he likes Tanesha!"She says angrily. And then she walks way muttering "Boys…"

**What is wrong with me and girls these days.**

I pick up my English book and turn to head to R10 when suddenly I'm spun against my locker….except I can feel someone breathing one my face. Almost hiding under me….I don't know who it is because I have my eyes closed for…ummm…..my personal safety. I really hope its just Sam kidding around. Until I hear a voice slightly higher than Sam's. But still just as menacing.

"Shit! You're a boy?." She, who ever she is, stated more than asked. What does she want!

"Yes…"I say slightly hesitantly. She relaxed her grip slightly, allowing me to breath. She's just as strong as Sam.

And I should know.

"Hey Freddie." Oh no Griffin! She seems to I know him as signs in the little space she has GO AWAY.

"Griffin….," I start."Now's not a good time." I say lamely.

"OK….but you OK? In your locker." She kicks me slightly, while very hard, to hurry me along.

"Yeah, just…getting my English book. See you later, OK." Leave Griffin. Please. There's no sound for a minute till, the girl talks again.

"OK ,boy, turn your head slowly and look behind you." She commanded. I look behind me and the hallway is almost empty. I tell her she seems happier, and less violent, with this information. We separate and I see her in the light. She's actually very pretty and not the ugly, tattooed bully I imagined. She's wearing a light blue "I LUV New York" t-shirt, a white floaty vest, dark denim shorts, with white converse. She has light brown skin and long straight black hair. She picks up her green bag and turned to me.

"Hey, sorry we had to meet like this."She says(a lot nicer than before.) with a smile and I can't help but smile back.

"No problem. But can I ask?"She nods stepping nearer to me,"Are you the new girl?"

She laughs."Yeah, just arrived from New York last week. Names Cam. Cam Lovett."She gives my hand a shake. Cool name.

"Cool."

"Hey, maybe you can help me. Do you know Sam Puckett?." I freeze. Sam what does she want with Sam. I look down at my watch. Ten minutes till first period.

"Sam, I know her. She's probably arriving now. She's never 'll be over by the front exit." She laughs as if she knows this already. She turns to leave and stopps.

"Hey, boy."I turn to see her looking at me."What's your name?"

"Freddie. Freddie Benson."

She smiles."Thanks, Freddie."

I have a feeling that she's gonna call me "Boy" from now on.

**But seriously though what's with my luck with girls?**

**

* * *

**

Yay cam is here! Review…plz…. Next chpt will be good….

**xXFariMuviXx**


	6. iKnow you

**YO YO YO! Here's chpt 6… and I have to put a review of the chpt cause I just loved this one…..**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxReview of the Chapterxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Seddielovergrl

Cam, Sam, Ham... Do we see a pattern? Lol! Nice chapter!

**I actually hadn't thought of that, at all. But now I can see what you mean….**

**SPOV**

* * *

"Mom I'm leaving."I shout before I head out. I look at my watch again twenty minutes till school. I know I should be freaking but when am I ever early?

Never.

Yeah and I only live ten minutes away, I just don't take waking up easy. I can see a bit of the school now and I've only been walking for four minutes. I kick a stone with my red converse and it lands in the road. I start walking faster since I'm bored out of my mind. I'm wishing I'd woken up early; I would have had time to eat. Cause man is Charlie roaring up a storm. I'm at the front exit now and I walk in. I go over to Carly and open my new locker.

"Hey Carlotta." I say while stuffing my George foreman grill in.

"Hi, Sam. Why you late?"She says closing her locker.

"You know. Alarms."

"Yeah."

Then Carly starts the normal "Girl talk" while I fit my tree packets of ham into my unusually small locker. I always half listen cause Carly always says the same things. I decide to start eating my ham since I missed breakfast. And am happily eating until I hear Carly say something new.

" Have you heard about the new girl?" What new girl?

"What new girl? And how are we supposed to fit stuff into this small locker."I say after failing to put my container of FatCakes in.

"First off, the lockers are for books. Not food."

"I didn't bring books." She should know me by now.

"I know that's why I took yours with me yesterday. There in my locker."She hands me my English book.

"Touché, Carlotta."

"And the new girl everyone's already talking about." OH NO she want me to ask more.

"Why?"

"Cause all the boys have already hunted her down. Their like animals!" She looks upset and slightly amused.

"Is Griffin one of these boys?"I ask knowingly.

"Yeah. But he's only impressed that she's floored three of the guys already."

"Cool-I mean stupid Griffin?" I ask hoping I've got the right answer. Before she can say something a group of boys comes over by the entrance. But I can't see who's in the middle.

"oh, Has one of the girls accidently come in a bra again?" I say with a raised eyebrow.

"No, that's the crowd of followers. At least Griffins not there."She says happily.

We stare into the crowd again and spot…

"Oh uh." I say.

"Jonah." Carly finishes. He walks into the middle, where I'm guessing the girl is, and we suddenly see him pushed against the lockers a couple of feet away.

"If you ever touch me again, I promise, you'll never have children!"I hear a girl's voice say. She sounds angry too, like me when I don't eat ham. "Not that that you could anyway." She adds. Jonah whispers something and she raises her arm in a fist and…

Suddenly Zeke appears from nowhere and goes in the between them and says "I want you to leave before I let her hurt you. "He says calmly. They all start to leave and all I can see is Zeke's back. I decide to check on her (it's only her first day and the monkeys have already attacked her.) and say hi to Zeke.

"Hey."I say to Zeke. Before I could turn to the girl, I felt myself being pulled into a hug. I stiffened.

"Ummm, who are you?" I say, I'm not blunt.

"You don't remember me, Sam. I feel loved." She's as sarcastic as me. I start thinking when she says.

"Sammieee…" She says. It can't be….

"Cam." I feel her nod and she lets go. And it is Cam, she hasn't changed.

"What are you doing here Lovett." I say with a grin. I can't believe it.

"Same as you, Puckett, passing time."I laugh. She continues.

"We needed a change from the New York. So we decided to move down here, we've been here for a week now."She says.

"Great! I can't believe you're here."I say taking it in and realizing that Carly and Zeke are gone. I decide to cheack if its really her.

"When I was little I was afraid of…." Only she would know this.

"Watermelon. Because at the fair you fell into the giant fruit bowl and the melon man chased you." She says with a smile.

"It really is you." She nods.

"Duh."

"Have you found your locker yet?"

"Yeah, its on the other side of school. But I've still got most of my books cause of those…"

"Yeah,heard you're a hit with the boys."I say mockingly.

"Whatever Puckett."She says.

"So hows the family?" I ask.

"Their fine Stephan's in the third grade now and Ci's on tour but she'll be home next October." She answers.

"Cool."

The bell rings and we realize we both have Miss Briggs for English. We walk in and I wave at Frednub who stares at Cam. We start discussing Miss Briggs.

"I heard, she has fake boobs in her desk." I say.

"Want to find out." Cam says with a mischievous gleam in her eyes. I missed that.

"How?"

"Just follow my lead." She says as Miss Briggs walks in. Cam raises her hand, to which Miss Briggs gives her a look that could curdle milk.

She says" Miss Briggs I'm new and Principle Franklin told me to tell you to see him." She says sweetly.

"Oh well, all of you be miserable, I'll be back." She says as she walks out. And everyone starts talking, Cam goes straight for the desk and calls me over. She opens a drawer and picks out a fake gold chain that says "Randy Jackson". And Cam gives me a raised eye brow and I tell her that Miss Briggs loves him and she nods.

She finally opens the right drawer and we find two pairs of unusually, pointy, fake boobs. I go to the board and write

"Miss Briggs Wears Fake Boobs." Now everyone is interested and after reading the board starts to laugh. Even Fred pants is laughing it up. Cam turns to me and says,

"Let's make this more interesting." She takes some superglue out of the back pocket and glues a pair of boobs on the board where the o's were. We start laughing and I take the other to and play catch with the class. Then someone says,

"Miss Briggs, is coming!" We all rush to our seats and look miserable. Except me and Cam because we can't stop laughing. She sits down on her desks and see's us laughing.

"Whats so funny?" She hisses.

"Nothing." We say although I think the loud laughter and pointing gave it away.

She looked behid her and tried to get the boobs off the board but they wouldn't! Then she turned around and asked "Who stuck my bosoms on the wall!" We can't hold it in and Cam throws the one she has at Miss Briggs. She looks at us and we look at her.

" I'm sorry for your loss." Cam says.

"Yeah, that was one great boob." We burst out laughing and Miss Briggs goes red with anger.

"Sam and Cam wait out side." She yells. We walk past her laughing and go outside.

We laugh some more and than Cam says " That was educational."

"No that was genius."

"I know but lets go before dragon lady comes back."

"Your skipping. Its only your first day."

"So.." Cam says with a grin.

"I'm so proud." And we walked out to sit at the door of the enterence outside.

**

* * *

**

YEAH CAM AND SAM Are back together…Next Chpter will be a bit sad and contain talk of death….SAD…..And what woz up with freddo?

**AND this chpter is the beginning of a contest! YAY…..oh u want 2 know what the contest is-**

**You have to guess who Cam's Sister is. There will be clues in almost every chpt. So look out. I will go over the clues so far**

**They call here Ci**

**She'd touring**

**She looks like Cam.**

**And she is a real person.**

**Good luck and review.**


	7. iSay Bye

**FAN FICTONIES!**

**Sooooooo u've all been awesome….**

**I've already had a kind of question on the identity of Cam's Sister: ****Seddielovergrl**** asked if Cam's Sister's name sounds like Melanie's. The answer is no. Cam's sister is a REAL celeb, a singer (uhhh, clue much…). So think and send ur thoughts in the form of a review….**

**Disclaimer- The only thing I own of iCarly is a book my bff gave me…Luv ya Tani!**

**SPOV**

* * *

"She really locked you in her basement?"Cam said.

We had gone round the back of the school and were now leaning on the back wall. That were filled with every ex-pranker the schools ever had's initials. I look up to these guys and gals, and on graduation day I'd add my name to the wall. We'd probably been out here for an hour or two, catching up. I've just finished telling her all our adventures with iCarly.

"Yeah! I'm telling ya that chick wasn't as sane as her chicken." I say laughing at the memory.

The last time I'd visited Cam was middle school, and that seemed like years ago. Me, Carly, and Freddo have been through a lot, and will probably be through more. Only this time Cam'll be there all the way.

"Hey, You haven't met Carly yet." I say upon (Yes, I, Sam Puckett, just used upon in a sentence…lets all clap…) remembering. I just know Carly and Cam will hit it off.

"Yeah I can't wait to meet the whole crazy group! But hey I think I've already beat you to it abit." She said smugly.

"Who?"

"Freddie. Well, the guy I ran into said he was Freddie. Umm, Tallish, Brown hair, brown eye's, dressed in a red checked shirt?"She asks while pulling herself up to sit on the stone banister. She has a good memory she'd be excellent as a witness in a CSI.

"That's the dork." I reply. "When'd you meet him?" I say while blocking out the sun with my hand.

"I might have not made the _best _impression on him…"She said trailing on.

"Did you beat on him?"

"No!"

"Did you hurt him?"

"Kinda?"

"Oh did you…"

"NO!" She said now wide eyed. Ha, good times…

"All I did was twist him around so he towered me and told him to tell this guy to leave. I had to kick him in shin a couple of times but that's all. I held in the anger I felt today towards the male race."She said looking proud of her self.

Wait.

What guy?

"What guy?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"This guy dressed in a kinda tight blue shirt, leather jacket, and some Levi skinny jeans." Levi Skinny jeans? Griffin!

"How did you know they were Levi?"

"It's the curse of being a designer's daughter. I carry it with heavy shoulders." She said melodramatically.

"Yeah, yeah, Lovett."I say giving her a gentle push."_That _was griffin by the way." Her eye's light up when I tell her this.

"You mean "Hot lips"."She said laughing.

So I told her Carly likes Griffin so what?

Carly won't freak, right?

Actually , she probably will.

"Yeah." We hear the bell go off and decide to skip second period too.

"So how are Stephan and Ci? She still in England?" I ask.

"Oh no, she's probably in Paris by now. Ya know, annoying the French with her awful accent." She say with a shrug."And I still can't believe she meets Chipmunk _and _The Gravedigger! She doesn't even like the MMA." She said."And Stephan is cool. He's just started school and mom says he already has a girlfriend. I think they're really cute."She gushes. Well gushes as well as a girl like Cam can.

"He's six and you're already sending out the wedding invitations. They might not even like each other." I say.

"When am I ever wrong?" She says raising her eyebrow.

"Never." It hurts when Cam is right."SO how's your mom?"

"She's cool. Designing more UnTaMeD stuff. I think it takes her mind off things." She looks far away after that.

"How's your dad." She freezes immediately; I don't even think she's breathing.

She faces away from me and stays still. She doesn't make a sound for the next nine minutes until I break the silence;

"Cam, what's wrong?" I ask in a voice that I didn't even think I was capable to make. She turns around and looks at me startled; as if she forgot I was here.

She gulped and whispered, "He's gone." Then looked back away.

Gone? I thought I'd heard her wrong.

"What do you mean?" I say while moving myself next to her.

"He didn't make it. He died three months ago." She says this time not even turning to look at me.

"I sorry." I feel heart broken. Cam's dad was the closest I had to a dad in New York. He can't be _dead._He's the one that picked us up from school everyday and took us to plays and things. He was the one who didn't freack when we did bad stuff.

She turns to face me this time and breaths in.

"Its OK, I'm OK." She says with a giant fake smile plastered on her face.

"Its OK not to be OK. OK?" We grin at the fact that we've used OK way too many times. But Its short-lived because of the seriousness still in the air.

"Well, the only one I'm worried for are mom and Stephan. I mean he's only just turned six, he doesn't understand properly. And to make it worst he doesn't have as many memories with dad as me and Ci. And Mom's going out of her mind about this, and designing is just how she deals. Her whole winter collection is in Green and Black. Cause green was dad's favorite. I just wish I could give him more, you know, of dad." She says. She's right Stephan only has a few memories with his dad. Even I have more.

"How about you, Ci, and me tell him _our _memories'. But we have to start with the showgirls story."I say with a smile which Cam returns.

"Yeah, but you do know that was not my fault, right?" She says.

"What! Who's the one who said "Let's go on stage."I say back.

"Yeah, but that was because you had to go to the bathroom and we couldn't find it."She smiles.

"So why don't we go and ask them?"We quote from the memory.

"It was totally you." I say.

"OK. I said that but who went in stage first?"

"Because you pushed me!"

"But it was so worth it!" I nod to that.

"And when your dad finally noticed we were gone! Ha!" He'd been so worried…

"I know, and when he finally looked back on stage! To see use dancing…." She says laughing.

"And when we went home, man, was your mom worried." I say.

"I know but dad was like…"

""They were the best one's up there."" We say. We laugh more and tell more memories with Cams dad when she suddenly says "I can't believe he's gone."

"I Know."

"And you know when we found out I locked myself in my room for three days. Listening to Mariah Carey "Bye Bye"! Irony's a bitch right?" She says."I'd just sit in my room and play it on my phone I know every word. I'm such a softy, huh?" She said obviously embarrassed. It takes a lot for Cam to admit she loves a sad song.

"No your not. You still got it on your phone?" She nods."Turn it on." She reaches into her pocket and pulls out her purple LG cookie and starts the song.

**This is for my people who just lost somebody  
Your best friend, your baby, your man, or your lady  
Put your hand way up high  
We will never say bye (no, no, no)  
**

Cam slides in next to me and sings softly.

"**Mamas, daddies, sisters,  
brothers, friends and cousins  
This is for my peoples who lost their grandmothers  
Lift your head to the sky 'cause  
we will never say bye"  
**

I join in and take her hand (I know unSAMlike sue me.).

"**As a child there were them times  
I didn't get it but you kept me alive  
I didn't know why you didn't show up sometimes  
It's something more than saying, "I miss you"  
But when we talked too**

**All them grown full things  
Separation brings  
You never let me know it  
You never let it show because  
You loved me and obviously  
There's so much more left to say  
If you were with me today  
face to face"  
**

Cam starts singing louder and holds tighter to my hand.

**"I never knew I could hurt like this  
And everyday life goes on I  
Wish I could talk to you for awhile  
Miss you but I try not to cry  
As..time..goes..by" **

She stops than continues softly, I let her sing this verse.**  
**

**"And as soon as you've reached a better place  
Still I'll give the whole world to see your face  
And I'm back here next to you  
It feels like you gone too soon  
Now the hardest thing to do is say bye bye"**

I sing with her again.

"**bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
bye bye "**

She nudges me as a sign that we should both sing this.

"**And you never got the chance to  
see how good I've done  
And you never got to see me back at number one  
I wish that you were here to celebrate together  
I wish that we could spend the holidays together**

I remember when you used to tuck me in at night  
With the Teddy Bear you gave  
me that I held so tight  
I thought you were so strong  
You'd make it through whatever  
It's so hard to accept the fact you're gone forever"

Cam sings softer and I sing the next verse.

**"I never knew I could hurt like this  
And everyday life goes on I  
Wish I could talk to you for awhile  
Miss you but I try not to cry  
As.. time.. goes.. by"**

"And as soon as you've reached a better place  
Still I'll give the world to see your face  
And I'm back here next to you  
It feels like you gone too soon  
Now the hardest thing to do is say bye bye"

We sing the bye's but decide to let Mariah sing the rest.

"**bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
bye bye**

This is for my peoples who just lost somebody  
Your best friend, your baby, your man, or your lady  
Put your hand way up high  
We will never say bye (no, no, no)

Mamas, daddies, sisters,  
brothers, friends and cousins  
This is for my peoples who lost their grandmothers  
Lift your head to the sky 'cause  
we will never say bye ...bye"

* * *

Just as the song finishes the bell rings and people fill the halls. And Charlie starts again.

"Lunch." I say.

"Let's go I could almost eat a entire cow. Cooked of course, don't want a repeat of last time."She says lifting her self down. "Take me to the food."

"Of course Cam, of course." I say sarcasticly. She pushes me gentally and I lead the way.

I've got a feeling she'll be OK.

**

* * *

**

AWWWWW sadness-

**There was no clues in that one sorry so I'll give ya the clue here:**

***CLUE***

**She is cousins with a rapper (in real life not da story.)**

**She loves to eat cheesecake **

**Her last name isn't Lovett and**

**She is currently 24.**

**Yeah so guess away my Fan Fictionies…REVIEW tell me way this out of character or too long….Tell ME!**

P.S the bold is messing with me it wont turn off!

**xXFariMuviXx Out**


	8. iGet to Know You

****

**HIII MY Fanie Fictions...**

**I HVE to tell ya all that Cam has light brown skin...Sorry hyped up again...WWWWWWWWEEEEEEE**

**Disclaimer- If i owned iCarly i'd have Cam on. Is Cam on?...NOOO!**

**

* * *

**

FPOV

RING!

"And next lesson we'll be learning how atoms are split." says. I can't wait for next Science lesson! I walk out and over to my locker, put my books away. Walked to the entrance where I arranged to meet Carly and Sam. I lean against the nearby lockers and wait. Pretty soon Carly walks over to me except she's alone.

"Hey."I say.

"Hey back."She says while putting her books in the locker next to me.

"Where's Sam?" I ask with a raised eyebrow. She closes her locker and looks at me.

"I should ask you? You had her first and last lesson." She says back with a very Carly smile.

"You saw her first."I state as we walk over by the entrance. When it's to do with Sam were like her parents.

She puts her hands up."Last time I saw here was before first period. With the new girl, so I walked with Zeke."

So Cam found her.

"Cool. So what we know is Sam skipped the first three periods and she might or might not be with Cam. Where would she go?" I ask.

"

Wait, who's Cam." Oh right she doesn't know.

"The new girl." I state.

"How do you know?"

"She kinda beat me up. But were cool." I say. You'd expect her to be concerned but seeing as I'm best friends with Sam we're both used it.

"OK, so Sam and Cam will probably be in the Lunchroom. Since she's with Sam."Carly says.

We walk towards the lunchroom and search around. We decide to get some lunch first and let Sam head to the usual table. I got a sloppy Joe and coffee and head to the table were Sam was sat with two trays piled high. Eating in a usual Sam nature.

"Hey, Sam." I say and she grunts to show she knows I'm here.

"What happened with you in English? Miss Briggs said you weren't outside anymore and she didn't care."I say informing her. She swallows and says.

"She can get stuffed. And I skipped till lunch, duh! Now shut up I'm eating."

"You can't just skip English! Carly told me you wouldn't graduate if you fail English."

"Carly told you that?"

Yeah, she wants me to tutor you." She stops eating. It takes ALOT to make Sam stop eating.

"You! She's gonna force me, huh?" I nod, Carly is forceful. She mutters "Oh mother of chizz" and goes back to eating.

"How come you have two trays? And what exactly is that?"I say pointing to her trays.

"One of thems for Cam, and it's basically everything that they had."

"Where is she?" Just as I ask Cam comes over with two bottles of ketchup.

"Hey, boy. I got them." She says to me than Sam. She slides into the booth in the middle of me and Sam. They squirt the ketchup onto their mystery piles and tuck in. I'm amazed Sam found someone who can match her stomach. But let's just say the sight didn't make my Sloppy Joe very appealing. Carly walks over and sits on Sam's side.

She smiles at Cam and says, "Hey Cam , I'm Carly."

Cam stops eating and smiles. "Hey. I've heard loads about you from Sam." Carly smiles at this and is about to ask something when Ann Drea comes over. She's this girl in our grade who thinks she's better than anyone. She walks up to us and right in front of Cam, with her pack of clones. She snares and hisses.

"Hey, it's the attention whore." The whole room goes silent, I think these people just wait for drama. Cam just kept eating and acted like she wasn't even there. That won't sit well with her.

"The little whore's hungry. Ahh are you thirsty too? Here."She says sweetly and then poured my coffee down Cam's shirt. Ann's friends laugh, and Carly and Sam are shocked. I looked over to Cam, she looked angry.

I was about to ask Sam to do something but ,before I got that chance, Cam looked up and said, "What did you just do!" She sounded like she did this morning...except angrier.

Ann put on a sweet expression and said, "I called you an attention whore, fat, and poured coffee on you. What are you gonna do about it."

Before Ann could react Cam pounced. She tackled her to the ground and pulled her bleach blonde hair. Flipped her over and punched her a couple of times in the stomach. Lifted her up and twisted her arm in a way I never thought was possible. and said "What did you just say?" Ann whispered something to which Cam said "good." Twisted her arm a bit more and shoved her to the ground. she walked back to her place and started eating again. Carly's shocked while Sam is congratulating her. Cam notices that Carly's still wide eyed and says.

"Sorry 'bout that some people just push it. What were ya saying?" I guess Carly lets it go and decides to continue.

"Where did you last go to school?"

"St. Johnson High, It was OK."

"What's Cam short for?"

"Cameron. But I'm not much of a Cameron." Yeah she's not.

"How do you know Sam?"

"We were kinda like sisters. Her mom and my mom used to work together. We were best friends. I hope I can be friends with y'all too." She says smiling. Wow she can smile two minutes after having coffee poured down her shirt and beating up Ann.

Cool.

"Me too! We should introduce you to everyone, like have a party." Carly loves party's.

"With Ham?" Sam asks.

"And Chicken?" Cam asks.

"Yeah."

"We could invite Wendy, Gibby, Tasha, Shane, and Griffin! And have it at my house on Friday, during iCarly. It'll be a special episode called...ummm" Carly's over planning herself again.

Cam helps out." iHave an Amazing Party: Live?"

"Yeah."

"And Sam we can play that game." Cam says to Sam.

"The Ultimate Girl and Boy Party Game: Crazy Edition? You still have that ." Sam says.

"Yep! Can't wait!"

"What's The Ultimate Girl and Boy Party Game?" I ask.

"You'll see." Cam and Sam both say. After more conversation we finish eating and go to our next classes.

* * *

After School

* * *

"Spencer!" Carly Called. As me, Cam and Sam trailed behind.

Spencer runs across and shouts, "Carlo, Fredo,Samo, umm...persono!" Cam just laughs at how random Spencer is.

"Spencer this is Cam. Cam Lovett." I say while pointing at her.

Spencer walks up to her and hugs her saying,"Cammo!"

"Hey, Spencer."She says awkwardly. Spencer lets go and sits back on the couch.

"Is he always this...hyper."Cam asks.

"You get used to it." I answer.

Carly goes to the kitchen and brings back fruit cups. Hands them out and we all sit down on the couch. Spencer comes to join us and turns on Girly Cow.

"Spencer. Can we have a welcoming party for Cam? I wouldn't be here it'd be in the studio, like three weeks from now, on iCarly. Please?"She says ending with the famous Carly puppy dog eye's.

"OK. I have a date that night anyway."

"Thanks, Spence." We all say.

"So Cam, tell me about you self." Spencer says.

"O.K, I'm Cameron Lee Lovett, but NEVER call me Cameron. I have a six year old brother and a twenty four year old sister. My brother's name is Stephan and we call my sister Ci. My mom designs UnTaMeD clothes and Sam's mom used to model for her. Ummm...My dad died six months ago and he was a co-owner of UnTaMeD and an ex Military worker, he had cancer. My sister is touring the world on her Evolution tour, she'll be there for the next seven months. Ummm...I just moved from New York. And l LOVE chicken, any food really, but chicken is amazing!" Cam says. After all that she can still talk about chicken, weird!

"Wow."Was all we could all say.

"What does your sister do?" Spencer says. He probably wants to know if she's hot.

What?

I'm a dude, I should know.

"Singer, dancer, actress, and...umm she modeled for a bit."She said as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Does she have a boyfriend?"Spencer said a little too quickly. Cam laughed a bit and said, "No. She doesn't really want one for a while. Sorry Spence." The girls chuckled a bit.

"OK tats cool. And feel welcome, by the end of the week you'll be here more than your own house, ask these to."

"True." Me and Sam said.

"Thanks." Cam said smiling again.

"You're welcome. I've got to go attach the banana peels to my banana splat sculpture. See ya." We all say see bye and get back to planning the party.

* * *

********

**YES CHPT. 8...**

**How awesome... tell me what ya think...**

**Plus**

**Dis chapter was FULL of Clues for all you who are guessing...**

**AND plz vote ...i want to know if its too easy or too hard...**

**And the partys gonna be a HUGE chpt. for Seddie and a Ceddie Friendship chap. **

Ceddie its wierd writing that...

**xXFariMuviXx**


	9. iCompete with you

**Ohhh we got a chpt. In da ovennnnn!**

**Sorry im hyped up again cause here in cold, rainy England its SUMMER!**

**Disclaimer- I've just realized that the only part of this story I own are Cam, Zeke, and the plot. Did I say iCarly? No.**

**Cam POV**

* * *

"There is absolutely no way Nathan Kress or Drew Roy are hotter than Chipmunk." I state than suck on my Strawberry Lava from this really cool place called Groovy Smoothie.

Me, Carly, and Sam where walking back to Carly's house. I've been in Seattle for 2 weeks and it already feels like home. I've been getting on well with Carly, Freddie and Zeke but I can't wait to meet the rest.

We'd been having a debate on who was hotter Chipmunk ( Me!) , Drew (Carls…Yea right.), Nathan(Sam…Really?).

"There is no way Chipmunk is cuter than Drew Roy. Did you see him on that show, iWWW, He was so hot." Carly says. I have to admit that he is hot but he reminds me to much of Griffin.

Wait.

Griffin.

"The only reason you like him is cause he looks like Griffin." I say slightly mocking her. Sam gives me a high five and Carly turns the color of my smoothie.

" It's not my fault Griffin looks like Drew. Blame their parents." Lame excuse. "And Chipmunk reminds me of someone too." She nudges Sam who grins.

"Yea Zeke does look a lot like Chip Diddy Chip." She raps. I look back at her and say.

"And Nathan looks a lot like Freddie."

Sam stops dead.

I've got her.

"Does he?" She asks Carly hoping for a no. But Carly nods giggling.

"Its OK Sammie. I don't care if Zeke looks like Chipmunk, all I'm saying is that Chip looks hotter than all of yo guys put together." I say. What I'm right. Sam get the evil look she has and starts to speak.

"How about we call each of the guys our celebs look like and give them a "star treatment" ,at the mall, then we'll know who's the hottest. OK?" Interesting.

"Let's make this more interesting, shall we gals?" They nod." The losers pay the winner a free all you can eat meal."

Lil' Mama's gettin' Chinken to night!

" OK. So I'll call Griffin." She says as we head to the mall. She get out her Samsung diva phone and called.

" Hey, Griffin." I look at Sam and we both go "Ohh."

"No I'm on my way to the mall with Sam and Cam."

"Hi." We scream.

"Do you want to come hang out?"

"Oh, please, Griffin ,please." We laugh after.

"OK see you there."

"Can't wait." Carly hangs up and throws us both a dirty look. And then we all laugh. Sam asks me to text Freddie for her while she tie's here allstars. So I text;

* * *

z*z*z

To: Fredbag

From: Sam

Get yo butt over to the mall

z*z*z

He texts back.

* * *

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Yea I'm comin' who else is there?

z*z*z

* * *

z*z*z

To: Fredbag

From: Sam

Cam n Carly n Griffin n Zeke… c u here…

* * *

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Cumin Princess P

* * *

"He's coming…but why did he call you Princess P?" I ask.

She shrugs. "Just a nickname. Have you called Zeke?"

"No, I will now." I call him and he answers.

"Hey C."

" Hey Z, so me and the gang are heading to the mall, ya in?"

"If your there. Then yeah see ya there, OK?" Aww that was sweet.

"K." I hang up to find Carly and Sam looking at me.

"Was that all?" Carly asks.

" Yeah." I say.

"So you call him Z does he call you C?" Sam asks.

"Yeah." What more can I say.

" So when can we expect the wedding invites?" She says.

What?

WHAT?

"Umm never. Chill, we're only friends." Though he is hot.

"OK. But you suit each other." Carls ends. We head and the mall and wait ten minutes for the guys to show up. When their all here Sam explains whats going on.

* * *

"So you all know Drew Roy, Chipmunk, and Nathan Kress right." They nod." Well, each of us think you guys kinda look like them. Kinda. So we've," She points at us."Been having a debate on which one of those is the hottest. Don't get any idea's though this is purely for science." Yeah yeah Sam. I took it upon me to explain the rest.

" So we will be in teams with the guy that looks like our celeb. So Zeke, your with me. Freddie's with Sam and Carly's go Griffin. The winning team will get a free all you can eat meal paid for by the _losers_, k?" I say while pointing to the others as the losers." So we will take you around the mall and find things our celeb would wear and take a piture of it. Then we all meet at the Food Court."I smirk," Oh and just know I want extra chicken, kk?" Carly and Sam reply with as if's and we all hudle in our groups for a game plan.

"OK, so we're running straight to the UnTaMeD store. I've got perks there."

"We are so gonna win." We hi fived and split. Freddie started the countdown.

"In five," We face the way.

"four…"

"three…"

"two…" He didn't say one?

"Hey dude, you forgot the one." I say. While we all look confused.

"Fine, one." We run toward the elevator and go to the second floor. We run straight into the shop and go to the front desk. Where there's a girl about our age named Cindy.

"Cam Lovett, the designers daughter, here's my card." I hand her my all access card. She smiles.

"Oh Cam Lovett! I love your moms clothes and your sisters songs. Can I have your autograph?" I smile and write on a piece of paper and hand it to her. And me and Zeke head to the men section.

"Find something Chipmunk would wear." He nods and heads off to find jeans. While I get the shirt, theirs no one upstairs so he shouts,"What was all that about?"

"What." I say looking at an hoodie and a red shirt.

Nah.

"The card."

"Oh, my mom made all of us our own little cards. So we can get free stuff from her shop."I fiddle with a hood but put it back.

"Cool." I lift up a black almost plain shirt, with a small white design on the side."Hey what about this?" I call out. And Zeke runs over with black jeans. "Perfect." we both say.

"Go change." I throw the shirt at him and he goes.

While he's gone I find a black and white neck scarf and cool black comes out and I put the final touches on him. Including the eyebrow.

"Let me shave a bit of your eye brow." I say taking a tiny razor out of my pocket. He grabs my hand.

"Why do you have that and no!"

Difficult.

"I'm a girl and why not!" I whine.

"Fine, but only if I do it."

"Fine." I hand him the razor. And he heads back to the changing room. I'm looking at sunglasses when he taps me on the shoulder. I turn around and I'm sure my jaw is on the floor.

He looks perfect.

We just stare at each other for about five minutes. And he leans towards me and I think I'm leaning to. I can almost feel his lips on me when my watch beeps. How awkward…I don't do awkward. So I try to lighten the mood by lightly punching him on the shoulder.

"Hey lets go, you look great, and we are so gonna win." He smiles and I can't help but smile back.

* * *

We get back down to the cashier and pay with my card (or really get it for free). We get to the Food Court in five minutes. With Sam, Carls, and their guys. Their jaws drop when they see us.

" Oh." Carly starts.

"My." Sam laughs.

"God?" I help.

"Yes!" everyone says. Ha we've got this in the bag!

"So you've seen Zeke, how about your pictures."

Carly shows use her picture, but something's not right with that.

"umm Carly…" I start.

"Yeah." She answers.

"He looks like he does now!"

"Oh…"

Disqualified.

Sam shows us hers. It was of Freddie in a brown shirt with his hair slicked back.

"Sam! This is from Zaplook." I look at the picture again and see the logo at the bottom. Me and Zeke hi five and I jump up and down.

"And the winners are Cam and Zeke….Yay." I announce holding up Zeke's hand. The others all moan their congrats.

"Time for Lil' Mama to eat!" I say as I run with Zeke to the Food coaurt.

**

* * *

**

AWWWWW Cute….

**This was a filler there's about 2 more of these till the party….**

**Can't wait….**

**Plz review and a clue-**

**In one of her songs she sings- And I Know that he wont _ _**

**Blanks think my Fans of Fictions this is a huge clue….**

**And think Bow Wow too…**

**xXFariMuviXx outie**


	10. iGo to the Park

**I was really pleased to get 1 review already. And a guess 2! So i'm sad to say (****RonandHermione4ever04...Thanks for the review!), that Cam's sister is not Solonge Knowles. Though you are VERY close to getting it but it's not beyonce either. **

**Just realized i sounded way 2 seriouss theirrr. So YYYYYYYYYYYAAAYYYYYYY**

**Disclaimer- OK, OK you got me i don't own iCarly...Yet...**

**SPOV**

* * *

"Cam when are you getting here?" I ask pacing in Carlys apartment with Freddie watching me. Carly was upstairs taking another of her "Angry showers". This time it was because spencer glued her pearpod to his new "giant pearpod" sculpture. And Cam is late getting here.

"Chill, Sammie i'm comin'." Cam and her lateness...Grr.

"Fine, you've got six minutes, or your dead Lovett."Still pacing.

"Love you too, Puckett." Sarcastic bitch."Bye."

"Bye" I click my phone off and turn to Freddie who seems to be injoying the sceane.

"Take a picture Fredwart it'll last longer." I say as i slump on the couch next to him.

"What's the big deal if Cam's," He checks his watch. "three minutes and thirty-five seconds late?"

"Do you know the date?" I ask with a eyebrow raised.

"The thirtieth of September."

"Yes, and every last day of every month me and Cam used to go to Mallmart and buy loads of packs of ham and chicken. Then we go to the park to eat a picnic. So we're starting it again AND she's late." I say.

"Can I come." I really want to say yes and Cam wouldn't mind but actually i would.

"No." Its no that i don't like him, we are friends. But, lately things have been different for us. We've gotten closer and it kinda scares me. And Sam Puckett is only afraid of two things;

A world without meat products. The thought makes me shudder.

And Giant watermelon people.

Don't ask.

Seriously don't.

But me and Freddie have been able to stay in a room for some hours without any bodily harm. And i've been alot nicer to him and i've even let him take me to buy that stupid calculater.

_And_...enjoyed it.

I know!

And i've started thinking about how cute it is when Freddie acts like a dork.

Though i still feel like beating him up.

"I'll ask Cam." He says.

"If she gets here." Where is she?

Suddenly she bursts in the door. Her yellow jacket smuged and her purple tshirt with what looked like blood. Her head was bent down and she was shaking. Freddie was the first to move than me.

"What's wrong Cam?" He asked her as we helped her up. She mumbled a bit to me and Freddie asked me.

"She said she was attacked by a group of boys outside and they want fifty dollars or they'll come back." She whimpered when i said that.

Freddie pulled out his wallet and gave cam a fifty. "Here, go and clean up and we'll come with you."

She nodded and went up stairs and came down in five minutes. Looking clean and unharmed.

"So, Sammie ya ready?" She asked as if she hadn't been hurt five minutes ago.

"What!" Freddie asked surprised.

"Oh," She sits next to him.,"On my way here i stopped by Mallmart and bought all the hamand junk. But found these earrings," She pulls them out of the bags i've just noticed are beside the door."And so they costed fifty and if i got money from you it'd be like I never paid!"

I was tricked by a trickster.

I'm the master trickster.

She's good.

"Got ya." She says to us. Freddie just smiles his cute nubbish smile."Eh i'm used to it."

Forget i thought that.

"Lets get a move on." I say pulling Cam off the couch.

"Wait," Cam turns around," Can i come."

I shot him a glare and then a pleading look to Cam.

"Sure, but your carrying the bags." She chucks them to him. And he falls back on the couch."How do you carry these?"

We shrug. " Muscle power."

We laugh and leave.

* * *

Cam leads us to the park.

Where me and Freddie were some weeks ago.

"Lets eat on top of the hill." We head over and i remember me and Freddie laughing at the bottom of the hill.

We set out all the food and we dig in.

"So Cam, you told us about your sister, but who is she."

"Its a secret, you'll see in about," She counts on her fingers, " three and a half months. You'll have to guess."

" But she does look a lot like Cam." I add.

"Umm, let me guess Tiffany Evens?"

"I don't look like her." She says with her mouth full.

"Not with your mouth full."

" Yah, Yah."

We talk for a while longer . When i get an idea, I whistper it to Cam. And she smiles and kneels on the edge of the hill.

"Hey Freddie, do you see that?" She asks.

Freddie bends over to see and i gently push him over. He goes rolling down the hill.

"Shall we?" Cam asks.

"We Shall." I say. Then me and Cam roll down besde Freddie.

"Why?" He asks. We shrug and we all share a smile. Then Freddie breaks the trance.

" Remember the last time we were here?" He asks looking up but I know the question's for me.

" Yeah." I say smiling at the sun.

"OK is one of you gonna tell me or are you two gonna keep staring at the sun?" Cam asks now standing and looking at me and Frednub.

"We when to the Groovy Smoothie and Frednub here, spit on the floor. Causing this girl to fall." I laugh.

Good times.

" Yeah and then me and Sam came to the park and ended up on this hill laughing like now." The nub answered.

" So this is like the Sam and Freddie site." I look at Freddie and he's blushing.

"I guess." We say.

"Dude we HAVE to stop that."

"Aww thats sweet. Should i leave you in your little site? I think i will." She starts to walk away.

Me and Freddie look at eachother than at Cam and jump up. And tacle her to the floor.

"Don't leave us." We say.

"OK if you'll get off. You're squishing my pelvic."

Cam's phone goes off.

"He was a skater boi,  
she said see you later boi  
he wasn't good enough for her  
she had a pretty face  
but her head was up in a space  
she needed to come back down to-"

" Get off!" Cam screams. We jump off and she answers.

"Hey." She walks away from us. And we laugh.

"Oh Carly. Yeah whats up?"

"Oh those nubs their with me." We scream "We are not nubs!"

" Yes you are." She says.

"Yeah we're heading over. Bye."

She walks back to us.

"That was Carls, she said you left her alone. And she's all out of ham."

"Our bad." We say.

"Come on lets go, children."

"Yes, mother." Freddie says.

I must be rubbing off on him.

I'm so proud.

"Watch it, boy." She says. He nods.

The wimp.

* * *

"Carly we're home!" I say when we get to the apartment.

"What Sam said." Cam and Freddie say.

"Where did you all go?" Carly says looking sad.

"We went to the park and had a picnic." Cam calls from the kitchen.

"Why did you leave me." She says as Cam comes back. Eating a chicken leg and sits next to her. Me and Freddie are sat on the other side of Carly.

"They didn't tell me you were here." Carly looks at me.

Thanks a lot Cam.

"I thought it was just gonna be me and Cam. Then he came." I point at Freddie.

Now we are all looking at him. And he looks panicked.

"Umm, Sorry Carly." Nice.

"S'OK. Which park did you go to?"

Cam answers finishing her leg. "The one by here. Its these two's special spot."

"Awww." Carly goes.

"Cam!" We say.

"What?",She mutters,"Seattle or New York a special site is a special site."

"Did they tell you about their seat at the GS?" Carly says turning to face Cam.

"No, they held out on me."

"What!" Me and Freddie say again.

"Yeah, they have this table in the GS. Where every body knows they always sit. And when their with me we sit somewhere else."

"Aw dats cute." She laughs.

"Ehh." I say being completely ignored.

"So i invaded their "site"?", Carly nods."Oh i tried to leave them to it but the tackled me and then you called."

"Aww." They both say.

"What?" me and Freddie say.

"You two are so cute." Carly says.

Why am i friends with them?

"Yeah." They laugh.

And then (FINALLY!) stop and we turn on Girly Cow. We sit and talk for a while till Spence says its dinner time.

"Can we crash here?" Cam asks Carly and Spence in between bits of her FIRST spaghetti taco.

"Sure, If Sam's like my sister than you are too. This can be your home away from home, K?"

"K.I'll ask my mom." She answers while putting another taco on her plate. After dinner Cam calls here Mom and( i say hi.) says she can stay. We watch T.V till ten and start heading to bed. Then there's a knock.

"Who's that?" Carly asks. She looks through the peephole.

Don't you just love the word peephole?

Peephole.

Peep.

Hole.

Sorry, went off topic there.

"Freddie." She tells us. He walks in wearing his P and J's and his hair messed up.

Aww, he looks cute.

Ohhh!

Carly's rotting my mind.

"OK, i know its late but i was thinking about Cam's sister and i know who it is."

"So do i." Cam says. "Lets sleep."

"OK, but is it Keri Hilson?"

"Yes." Cam says with a yawn.

Freddie smiles the same smile as when i told him i was Melanie. Proud of hisself and slightly big headed. "K, good night." He leaves and Carly locks the door.

"Why did you say that." I ask Cam before we sleep.

"He's a boy they all want to think their right. I'll set him straight tomorrow." She says as she drifts to sleep.

My phone vibrates.

* * *

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Nite :D

Freddie. I text back.

z*z*z

* * *

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Nite Dork :D

z*z*z

* * *

I fall asleep...

Smiling.

Snorrreee!

Aww Carls!

**

* * *

**

AWW cute chpt idk if we have 1 more filler or straight to the party tell mii which u want...

**Review even if u hated it...**

**This was a clued chpt. So i hope u can see what kind of music Cam's sis sings... U guys HAVE to guess...**

**Luv ya... **

**xXFariMuviXx **


	11. iDrive Dirty

**WOOO day after day a chpt u guys are lucky...**

**I decided just one more filler...cause i decided to add a lil something to this story...and a discovered i never told you they can drive...so this is a car chpt...kinda...and Seddie... and plz dnt kill me if the prices are wrong... **

**Carly POV- wow our first one...**

**Disclamer- has Seddie happened...not yet...**

* * *

"Spencer what are you doing now?"I ask.

"Ummm, showering." He yells.

Liar.

"Your lieing. Do i have to come in?"

"No." I open the door and see spencer sat on his bed with his hair covered in paint and a giant peice of paper.

"What are you doing?"

"Hair painting!" he says.

"Stop."

"All the other artist get to!"

"I don't care. Give me that paper." He hands it to me and i walk out. And head to the kitchen for breakfast. And someone knocks on the door. I go and look through the peephole.

Sam says its a very funny word but i don't get it.

To see Cam and Sam. Dancing outside the door.

"Let us in!" they shout. So loud that Freddie actually crosses over to the door. And they start talking and banging. I let the animals in.

"Woo what's up?"I ask the two girls. And might i add one of those girls was in head to toe UnTaMeD.

What i love UnTaMeD.

"We just went to that driving test place."Sam said.

"And took our tests..."Cam said.

"And passed." They said together. Then went back to the dancing.

"But i thought you were banned from Let'sDrive." I say confused.

"Yeah."Freddie adds.

"My mom pulled some strings." Cam says.

"And here are our official licences." Sam and Cam pull them out.

"Cool." Freddie said.

"Haven't you gotten your licence?" I ask Freddie.

"Yeah, but my mom says i can only use it in emergencies."

"Aww, thats suckish." Sam says still dancing.

"But you haven't heard the best bit." Cam says now she's breakdancing.

Quite good actually.

"What?" me and Freddie ask.

"We get to pick out our cars...today." Sam says.

"Serious!"

"Yeah, girl!" Cam says hugging me.

"And we want you guys to come." She says.

"I'll ask mom." Freddie says as he heads out.

"Spence!" I call.

He comes over and screams,"Carly!"

"Can i go with Sam and Cam to pick out their cars?" Spencer turns to them.

"You got your licences?"

"Yeah, mon!" Can answers. And shows him hers, he frowns.

"What." I ask.

" Yours are better than mine." He whines.

"Well can i go?" I ask, getting my jacket.

"Sure. I'm going to go take a shower and get this paint out of my hair."

Cam looks at him."Why has he got blue paint in his hair?"

"Don't ask." I say as we walk out the door.

"Can we take your car?" Sam asks.

"Sure, but i'm driving."

"Awww." They say.

I cross over and knock on freddie's door.

"Freddie are you coming?" He answers... carrying a first aid kit?

"Why.." I start.

"You don't want to know." He says.

"OK." We say as we leave.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Cam and Sam complain in the back. "Speed up, Carls."

"Shut up! Or i'll turn this car around and call both your mothers!" I shout.

"Your buffing." Sam says. I pull in to a parking lot and pull out my phone.

"Woah, what's gotten into you."Cam asks.

Freddie turns and says, "She drives like this cause my mom gave her the "cars can kill" talk." Cam nods.

That was a scary talk OK.

One little mistake and you could die. And to top it off she told me how much blood is usually at car crashes.

Just cause she's a nurse means everyone just LOVES blood.

And wants to hear the exact quantizes you can expect at a car crash!

"Sorry, Carly." Sam and Cam say. And I get back on the road.

"So, what kind of car are you looking for?" Freddie says.

"One with tan leather seats, Ummm... a sky roof that you can stand up in...a TV... that would be the boom." Cam says.

"I want a red, cool, modern, big car...With a T.V and good CD changer." Sam says.

"How much do you actually have to buy a car?" I ask while turning.

"Around 200,000 each." Cam says. I slam the brakes.

"200,000!" I ask.

"Yes." Cam says looking a little shocked.

"OK." I start driving again.

"You know what you should get? A hummer." Freddie says.

"Yeah!" They say."Perfect."

I see The Motor Shop and tell them we're here to which they cheer. We get out and a sales man gets out. He has sticky looking brown hair, a moustache to match, your usual sales person.

Except he has a girl behind him, who looks about our age. In a stirped shirt and a miniskirt.

And she's winking at...Freddie.

"Welcome to TMS. This is my daughter holly, she's assisting today. What can we do for you?" Cam and Sam snicker at his totally fake Texas accent.

This is going to go _sooo_ well.

"Nice accent."

Not.

* * *

"Hi Carly!"

"Why are you calling me we're going to the same place." I ask Sam.

"I'm calling you from my new Red Hummer H5 Luxury SUV!"

"Yeah i know. Bye."

"Bye, Cupcake."

I hang up the phone while Freddie's phone rings.

"Hello." He says.

"Yes, Cam, i can see you."

"Yes it is a great car."

"Yes, i know you can watch TV while driving."

"OK, bye."

"Cam?" I ask while turning.

"Yeah, can you believe how excited they are?"

"No, i haven't seen Sam like this since i told her they had ham flavoured icecream." I laugh.

"I'm glad to see her, so happy. And Cam, blasting the music." He says.

"They see me rollin  
They hatin  
Patrolling they tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
My music so loud  
I'm swangin  
They hopin that they gon catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty"

"Yeah. So how are you and Sam? Have you set up a time to study?" I ask.

"Yeah, we're starting in three weeks. Have you got everything for the party?"

"Yeah, Can't believe we had to push it back."We had to push it back two weeks because of guest stars on iCarly.

"Yeah, but it'll be amazing. Are you worried about the game?"

"Well," We turn on my street."at first since Cam likes it, and it ought she was normalish, i was OK. Now not so sure, but Cam's awesome."

* * *

We get out and head to my apartment where Sam and Cam where already sat on the couch.

"Sam! I know your happy and everything and i don't want to dampen that. But why did you have to punch the poor girl?" At TMS right before she rode away she called Holly over and punched her in the drove off.

"She was annoying. Her and her winky eye's."

"Not a reason Sam."

Cam hops off the couch and calls me to the kitchen.

"Shay, did you notice something about the TMS girl and Sam?" She asks, quietly.

"Yes. She hates her, for no reason."

"She has a reason." Cam says with a sparkle in her eye. What reason would Sam have she just hates her. But Holly seemed to like Freddie alright.

Freddie.

"Because she was flirting with Freddie!" I say.

"I think so, but with Sam you never know."

Suddenly theirs a crash and we head to the living room. To see Freddie face down on the floor and Sam on the couch eating a FatCake. I shot him a questioning face.

Sam shrugs and says, "He fell." She says not taking her eyes off.

**

* * *

**

Woah, aand i think thats my longest chpt.!

**And Cam told Carly what she thinks hmmm...**

**One v. Big secret clue in this... can ya spot it...**


	12. iParty: Part uno

**Hey hhhhhheeerrrrreeee's FFFFFFari...**

**Yay this is a the party story and i just want to tell you its now November in my lil iCarly universe... So its a bit chilly as my mother would say... **

**CamPov**

* * *

"Cam! You've got people." My lil bro called up.

"Send them up."I yelled.

I was just getting ready for the party. Wearing my Yellow T-shirt with green and orange strips. And my skinny white jeans with my white leather jacket on top. And my yellow white converse, I'm party ready!

"Are you decent?" I hear a male voice ask.

Dork.

"Just let me get my bikini top fastened." I say sarcastically. I hear arguing and finally someone pushes my door open. Sam walks in with Freddie, who has his hand over his eyes.

"Open your eyes Dork. She's decent." He opens his eye's and blushes.

"So, you ready?" he asks sitting on my bed.

"Do I look hot?" I say doing a twirl.

"Yes, so let's bounce." Sam says.

"OK," I say while getting my bags."But we're using my car."

"OK."Sam says walking out.

"Let's go." Freddie adds.

We head down stairs and Freddie and Sam head to the car (A white Luxury Hummer G5. I might add.) While i head to the kitchen to say goodbye to mom and Stephan. When I get there their already eating dinner.

"I'm leaving Mom." I say and she stands up and hugs me.

"Try not to have _too _much fun." She says.

"What not even wine?" She shots me a look, "Chill, you can watch the whole thing on iCarly. I'll be fine." I kiss her cheek and Stephan runs up to me and i kneel to his level.

"I'll miss you squirt." I say.

"Miss, you Cam."

We're usually arguing but since dad died we've been more together. Though we still argue as bad as...Brothers and sisters. But we love each other, thats all that matters.

I hug him and am out the door. I slide in the drivers side of my car and start it.

* * *

"So ya'll ready?" I ask as we drive.

"Yep, got the ham and myself." Sam says from the back.

"I've got the camera set so i can be there the whole time." Sam groans. I laugh and Freddie rows his eyes.

"You know i've never met your Mom." I tell Freddie.

"You don't want to she's crazy." Sam says.

"Thats what Spencer and Carly said." I say.

"She is she gives him_ tick_ baths." I laugh and turn to Freddie.

"At least your tick free."

"She even rubs him with cloud block."

"What the chizz is cloud block."

"Don't ask. But the chick is crazy and super protective."

"What does she go to Agressive Parenting Conferences?" I laugh as I turn.

"Yes..." Freddie says.

"What does that all add up to? _Crazy_." Sam says as we pull into Carly's.

"No, she's cra-"Sam gives him a look,"OK she's crazy."

"Well, i guess I'll have to meet her sometime why not now."

We walk in the lobby and ignore Lewbert (Not on my floor!). Head up the elevator and I run ahead and knock on Freddie's door. A tall brunette lady opens the door.

"Yes." She says.

"Hello, I'm Cam, Freddie's friend." I say putting my hand out. I'm good at making good impression on people's parents.

"Oh, it's nice to see he has a _polite _friend." She says smiling, and I smile back.

I thought she loved Carly. But i have to keep up the act.

"It's nice to know he has such a nice mother."

Just then Freddie comes behind me with Sam.

"Mom, forgive her. She didn't mean to insult you!" He says.

"Insult me? Your little friends been so nice." She looks back, "Come over sometime and I'll show you Freddie's baby picture's." Freddie starts pulling me into Carly's.

"Cool, I will. See ya." I say now inside Carly's. Freddie pulls me in and i sit on the couch. "Woah, what's got your briefs in a bundle!" I ask.

"How come my Mom likes you?" He asks.

"I was nice. I can get some juicy info about you from her." I say with and evil grin. Freddie groans while Carly and Sam run down stairs. "Hey, Carls." I say. She's wearing a black one-shoulder skull t-shirt, with red skinny's. I take in Sam's outfit too. She was wearing a white shirt with "Sam" written on in different colors. With jeans and red Vans. While Freddie was wearing a red and white striped shirt, dark jeans, and Sneakers.

Why do Sam and Freddie always match?

"You look nice, Cam. "She says." The show is starting soon and i have to run through what you have to do. So lets all get up there." We all head upstairs. Then Spence runs in and out.

In a tux.

"Date." I ask Carly.

"Yep." She says. We all get upstairs and Freddie and Sam go in the studio to make sure everyone's ready.

"So all you have to do is come in when you hear a knock on the door, OK? Just make a super entrance and don't be worried." She says.

"OK, just make some room ,OK. I have the perfect enterence." I smile and Carls heads back in side. And i can hear them starting.

"I'm Carly." Sam says.

"No," Carly jumps in front."I'm Carly."

"So, I'm Sam." Sam says stepping next to Carly.

"And this is a special iCarly, for ya. We've got the whole gang of our friends." Carly says.

"And we're introducing them to a new girl."

"Who's really cool, from New York."

"Give a shout out to Cam!" I hear the knock and open the door then do a back flip till i reach the other side of Carly. Then pose leaning against her. I look around the studio and notice how colourful it is!I wave to the people bhind me and the camera.

"Woah, Amazing entrance."Sam says.

"Thanks." I laugh.

I learned it for Ci!

"So we're going to have fun tonight right?" I ask the people behind me. A Cool looking redhead, a tall brunette guy, a short dude without a shirt on, a brunette chick, Griffin, and Zeke."Yeah!"

Sam grabs the camera. "And you're coming with us." Sam says to the camera.

"But before that there's something we want to ask Cam." Carly says turning to me.

"What?" I say surprised no one told me about this.

"We want to know if you'd like to be a host with us." Sam says.

"Yeah!" Carly and Freddie say moving the camera to its hold and joining us.

"Awww that would be epic guys!" I say hugging them. "Ok, enough with the mush, let's start this party!"

"Yeah!" everyone shouts.

* * *

We have the beanbags out and snacks and are just about to do the first segment.

"OK, so the first thing,Cam, we want to do is introduce you to our friends."

"I'm up for that." I say from my purple beanbag.

"OK, so first up is Shane. Who you might remember from another iCarly ." Sam clicks her remote.

So that's where the applause is coming from.

Clever.

The tall brunette stands up. " Well, Cam. I'm Shane Johnson, I'm in the AV Club with Freddie. And We've been friends since middle school. And I'm a bit of a dork but i embrace it. And i first met Sam and Carly on iCarly. And i fell out the elevator shaft because they both liked me. Amd ended up in hospital. But i forgave them and now we're buds. And i hope we can be too." I stand up and hug him.

He's a cute dork.

"Aww, I'm sure we will be." He blushes.

"Next, Wendy." Sam calls while munching on ham.

The redhead stand up."I'm Wendy Carter, I'm the schools gossip reporter. I've been friends with the guys since middle school too. I like to know whats going on and when i'm older i'd like to be a magazine reporter. And i hope we can be friends."

She's someone who likes to know things?

My kind of girl.

I hug her too.

"Next up, the shirtless wonder." Sam says. He walks in front of me.

"Hi, Cam. I'm Gibby,"He takes my hand."I like to take my shirt off. Because its freeing and i just do. I've been friends with the gang since middle school too. I'm almost always on iCarly and have a brother named Guppy. Spencer once went out with my Mom, didn't end well. And I rescued the gang from a psycho. And my girlfriends name is Tasha she's over there."He points to the brunette chick, "And i like to dance!"

He starts dancing until Sam pushed him back on a beanbag.

"You know Griffin and Zeke. So what do you think?" Sam says.

"Yeah! I think embrace the weirdness!" I say.

They seem cool.

"Good!" Carly says.

"Now the real fun can start!" Sam says.

"Do you mean..." I ask now following some of what we planed.

"No you don't ..." Carly says.

"Not the..." Freddie says.

"Yes THE ULTIMATE BOY/GIRL PARTY GAME..."Sam pauses."Crazy Edition!" We all gasp.

"Yes, Cam, lets go and set it up." She says and I follow her to the back room.

* * *

We've got the game at the front. It's a giant spin wheel with special sections, that tell you what to do.

"It's fun!" Sam says. And we explain what the games is.

"Yeah, it even sorts out where you sit. Girls are in one row. And boys in another. We're sitting like this." I say as we go to the newly arranged beanbags.

Sam says in her presenter voice."Carly is sat in front of Griffin." She points to the two."Wendy in front of Shane."They wave."Gibby and Tasha. Cam and Zeke."I sit down and salute." And me and the dork." Sam says while sitting down.

"The wheel will choose which game we play." I tell the iCarly viewers.

"Cam gets the first spin." I jump up and push with all my might.

Which is a lot really.

And it lands on...

"Are you nervous?"

**

* * *

**

OK so we hv probably all played that game or heard of it...

**Wonder who's playing who? Huh? Wink wink? **

**This is da longest **

**xXFariMuviXx**

**And yeah not a very clued chpt.. but NOW the fun begins...**


	13. iParty: Part dos

**OK, so a v. Bad attempt at a cliffy, hope it kept you hookd...It didn't?...OH sorry ...**

**Carly POV.**

* * *

"Boy on girl." Cam says. Are you nervous? Why _that _game? And i'm with GRIFFIN. I'll probably say yes on the first one AND he'll think i don't like him. Why did Cam have to be so strong?

Darn, her arm strength!

"Lets start." She says and all the girls sit straight."And GO!"Me and Sam yell.

Griffin comes over to me and says. "Are you, OK with this?"

I gulp. "Yes, Lets just go."

He starts at my knee and whispers. "Are you nervous?" I nod no. And he continues till his hand is on my calf. He says it again ,although i'm praying that Spence doesn't chose this moment to burst in, I shake my head. His hand moves up to my waist and they hold on. I shake my head only for him to move his hand up just on my shoulder. I'm getting a bit nervous...OK very nervous. But i said no and his hands slipped up to my cheek. He looked at my face and started getting closer. Oh, what do i do. He moves closer about and inch and a half from me.

And before i can stop myself I say. "I'm nervous." He just smiles at me as if he understands. This is one of the reasons i like him.

He gets me, i don't have to be perfect for him.

Even when we were dating we got each other. Maybe its cause we're so different. We can understand how the other would feel.

Opposites attract, right?

After I regain my breath (and my cheeks stop burning.) and i take in the other too. Zeke has his hands just below Cams boobs she nods for him to continue. But as he raises his hand she slides back and says she's out. She sounds a little out of breath. She turns around and see's Giddy and Tasha kissing. And pulls them apart and tells them their out. She walks to me and sits next to me.

"How does he get one of those?" She asks.

"I seriously don't know." I say shrugging. I turn my eye to the last remaining pair.

Sam and Freddie.

Freddie's got his hands on her thigh. And is raising it up to her waist, they both seem not to notice that no one else is still in. I look at Cam and she has a "serious" face on. Then she walks over slowly.

She goes behind Freddie just as his had heads to her cheek. "You guys won!"She yells. They jump apart, both red. We let Cam take the next bit.

"So now let Zeke spin." He walks to the wheel and spins.

Truth...

"So Sam, you want to do the honour ?" She asks and Sam runs up.

"It says alphabetically, first name. So Cam, and Zeke since he's your partner, your first." Sam picks a card.

"OK, What question have you always wanted to ask a boy/girl."

Cam starts. "Well, to tell ya'll the truth i've always wondered when you use a urinal, right?" the boys nod,"Do you ever get checked out?" Cam says laughing a bit.

"So?" Sam asks as we all laugh.

"Nah." They all say.

"Well..."Gibby starts."Once in the Cheesecake Warehouse bathrooms."

Everyone laughs.

"Really?" Tasha laughs.

Aww, poor Gib.

"Aww, Gibby."Sam says shaking her head.

"So, Zeke?" I ask.

"Ummm... Why do you go to the bathroom together?" He asks.

I start."We never go to the bathroom we go to talk." The others nod.

"OK, so next is Carly and Griffin. Miranda Cosgrove Kissin' U, right? Who does this song remid you of."

I blush.

Sam and Cam know it remids me of Griffin.

I could hate them right now.

Griffin starts. "To tell, you the truth it reminds me of Carly." He says blushing.

He looks cute. And it reminds him of ME. A song.

About kissing.

"Ditto." I say. Smooth, Carly.

He smiles at me. And i smile back.

"OKKK", Sam says. "This is for Freddie and Me. Umm, what are you most afraid of?"

Freddie starts."Ummm, aliens. But only cause their green." We laugh.

"What, like asparagus!" Sam laughs.

The laughter blasts again.

Freddie blushes when we all laugh. " How about you Sam." He says.

"I'm fearless."She says then mumbles."Watternelion people."

"What?" we ask.

"People dressed in Watermelon suits, OK." She says.

We all laugh.

"You mean that time when we were six?"Cam asks.

"Yeah."

She bursts out and lands on the floor. After a few minutes she presses a button on her remote.

BOOOOMMMMM...

"AWWW!" we all yell.

"You heard it here- my remote got a new button. I calls it the shut ya up button. Frednerd calls it Boom sound clip cause of his lack of imagination."She laughs."So where were we?"

"Ummm, Shane and Wendy, and me with Tasha."Gibby says.

"Thanks Gibster."She says

"So, next question."

* * *

We learn that Gibby would take only pants to a dress party and that Wendy loves Crabs.

"Now my Favourite bit..." Cam says after Wendy lands on "Secrets".

"So you can present this one."Sam says handing the remote to her."Mama's gotta sit."She sits back in the seat.

It's been about three hours on air, its 10 now.

"Ok ya'll who wants to go first?"

No one raises their hand.

"Thanks, for volunteering Griffin!" She says.

"Hey, i neve-"He shuts up when Cam throws him a look. "Yay." He says as he walks over to Cam.

"Who do you have a crush on?" She reads off the card and smirks.

Oh God!

"I'm not saying that on the internet!"

Good.

"Just whisper it to me, and i'll give the guys a clue,k?" She says.

"I guess so." He says then leans in to her ear.

She smiles, as he walks away.

"Ummm, She has REALLY bad jokes." Cam says.

OK, Who's the Skunkbag?

Who can't even tell a good joke!

I'll have to ask Cam later.

"Now, Its says a pairing of two girls. So I'll go now, and who else?"

No one.

"I will than."Sam says."Wimps."

"So the card says we have to show a hidden skill."

"Umm, the matrix trick?" Sam says.

"Sure." Cam says as they walk in the middle of the studio.

Sam presses the music button.

"Wish we could switch up the roles  
And I could be that..."

They started bending back.

"Tell you I love you  
But when you call I never get back"

The keep bending.

"Would you ask them questions like me?...  
Like where you be at?"

Now their hairs on the floor.

WOW.

"Cause I'm out 4 in the morning  
On the corner rolling"

I look around and see everyone looking amazed.

"Doing my own thing  
Yea"

Now they wave and i look at Freddie.

Who's to busy looking a Sam. Then the music ends and they get back up. And we all cheer along to the button on the remote.

"OK, HOW did you do that." Gibby asks.

"My sister taught us."Cam says with a shrug. "So who's next? Freddie." She calls. He walks over knowing not to mess with Cam.

"Your's is a question. Who is the best looking girl in the room right now?" Cam says with an eyebrow.

"Aww, thats not fair. You'll all get angrey." He whines.

"Jus' answer the question!" Cam says. He whispers than rushes to his seat."I probably shouldn't tell you. For Freddie's safety. Let's just say all of us look hot,K?" Freddie looks relieved.

"Now this is a double wammy. So Zeke,Shane, and Gibby... who would you kiss in this room?"

"Tasha of course." Gibby says and bends down next to tasha and leans, till Cam stops him.

"We believe you." He shrugs and sits down.

"Zeke and Shane?" She asks.

"I'd rather not say." Shane says. Cam shots him the look." Wendy."

"Aww." We all say when Wendy blushes.

"Zeke." She turns to him.

"Can, I whisper it to Sam?"

"Sure."

He walks over to Sam and whispers and rushes to sit down.

"She's wearing white." Sam says with a shrug.

That's not much of a clue cause Sam's wearing white , my shirt has white, Wendy has white shoe's and Cam has white jeans. But Cam shrugs it off and turns to the camera.

"It's been four hours and thirty minutes since the beginning and i need food. So you'all take a break and do what iCarly lovers do. We'll be back in and hour, bye." We all wave. And Freddie goes to put the camera on standby. Sam jumps up and heads to the snack table.

"Mama's hungry."

"Yeah, and I need some water." Cam says going in the elavotor.

"I'll get some water too." Freddie says going down the stairs.

I head over to the snack table to see Griffin and Sam talking.

Uh Oh.

"Ummm, Sam can i talk to you?" She shrugs and walks over with me.

"S'up?" She asks.

"Don't s'up me! I want to know what was s'up with that song question!" I ask without taking a breath.

"You can't control the game Carls. Maybe it wants you two together?" She says shrugging and slurping her Peppy Cola.

"You think?"

I have liked Griffin for a while now, maybe this game will get us closer.

"Duh!" She says.

"What where you talking to griffin about, then?"

Smooth, Carls.

"For me to know and you to find out." She says walking away.

Ugg.

**

* * *

**

WOOO this took me like 2 whole days to write. A bit of AB but i made it through. This was more a Criffin Chpt. Wiv slight Seddie reference and a tad of Zam (Awww i like this name...). But i know EXACTLY how part three will go, its the last and most important bit of the part stuff. My Ceddie friendship chpt. Wiv a lot of sumin'...*wink*

**And ummmm...**

**There's a HUGE clue in here. You have to know...you can even pm me your guesss...**

**AND PLIZ REVIEWawww plizz**

**And the dance move look for the link on mypage for da dance move...**

***notice change of pen name***

**PeaceLoveSeddie outie...**


	14. iParty: Part tres

Ok I'm listen to Jennette's new song "Not that That Far Away." And it rocks and if you like this chpt or if u dnt go check her out...

This is the chpt i've had since the the beginning of this story...I HOPE i've done it justice...

Disclamer-I don't own iCarly or the Characters' cause slavery is illegal...

**I'm not that far away...:D**

Cam POV

**

* * *

**

OMC (Oh my chizz) I can't believe it.

Its that feeling when something happens that you can't believe but your glad and excited at the same time. Whats the word?

Oh who the CHIZZ cares, i'm freakin' out here!

I went down stairs to get some water to calm myself down. But now I'm looking for some icecream.

What?

I'm Cam aren't I?

I'm about to grab the chicken flavoured popsicle, i bought for when I'm at Carls, When i hear someone says something.

"Hey, Cam wats up?"

Freddie.

He's part of the feeling.

"Sit down for a second Freddie." I say without turning around. I hear a chair being pulled out and sat on. I turn around and look at him. It's my look i use for when i want to read people. And i see it written all over his face.

How didn't i see it?

I walk over and take a seat next to him and sign."How long?" I ask trying to look serious.

But how serious can you, actually, look with a chicken flavoured popsicle in your mouth.

"Ummm, I've been down here for two minutes." He says obviously confused.

"Not that." I say.

"Um, we've been filming for four hours thirty-eight minutes?" He says.

"How long..."I say then get a bit quieter."_Have you liked Sam_?" I ask.

So now you get it don't you?

He goes pale and looks a bit sick.

"Dude, are you OK?" I ask concerned.

I wanted to know, not give the dude a heartache.

"Yeah, i thought you said..."

"Do you like Sam?" I finish for him.

"Yeah, that."

"I did." I say.

"Oh."

"That long, huh?" I ask poor dude.

"I didn't say that." He says defensively.

"But by your reaction it must have been awhile." I say.

"I don't like Sam." He says but i can tell he's lying.

"Freddie."I say taking the nice cop route.

"Yes."

"You can tell me. We're friends, right?" I ask.

He smiles."Yeah, best." I smile back.

I say softly."So tell me, it'll be good for you."

He signs." I like Sam."

Progress!

"How long?" I repeat for the fifth time.

"Since I saved Carly."

Huh?

"When did you save Carly?"

"Didn't Sam tell you?" He asks with his eyebrow raised.

"Not that. So you tell me."

He tells me about the taco truck and Sam getting Spencer after buying a taco ( We laugh at this bit.).Him kissing Carly (Which I gasp at, causing Freddie to laugh.) then they going out (more gasps.). Sam telling him he was "Bacon" and him breaking it of with Carly (A bit of excited swearing on my part.). And him realizing who he liked all this time and the park bit.

"Wow, you're owned, Benson." I say.

"You think, Lovett?" He says sarcastically.

I get an idea.

Like HUGE IDEA!

"I'll help you." I state, Freddie's eye's get large."What you think i can't be a good matchmaker?" I pout.

"No, its just i'm fine as i am. Admiring from afar and waiting for it to end."

I take hold of Freddie's hand."Its been three years, Maybe more, boy."I let go and get a glass of water for him.

"I know but i want to do this by myself." He says.

"OK, then tell me, cupid, what's your plan?" I ask sarcastically.

"Ummm, well...you see..." He studders.

"Tell me Casanova, how are you gonna "woo" mine and your Best Friend?"

"OK,OK, I'm sunk." He says looking a bit sad.

I pat his back. "Look, boy, you need me. You're my boy, and I'm your girl. It's like partners in crime. We work together." I say.

"OK. But how would you help?"He asks still sceptical.

"I have my ways." I say with my evil smirk.

"Yeah. Not really making me feel any better." He says although he's smiling.

"Sorry. But I'll need some help." I say.

"NO WAY, CAM." He says a bit loud.

"Come on, just Carly. Please!" I beg doing my puppy dog face.

"Fine, but ONLY Carly."

YES!

"I'll text her to come down stairs." He only grunts a OK.

The wimp.

"Done. We have to find a way to get you two ?" I say pinching his cheeks. Then we turn to the elevator after hearing the ding.

"What happened?" She looks at me then to Freddie.

"Don't even think that Shay." I warn and she puts her hands up.

"Why am i here than?" She asks.

"Whats going on?"Freddie asks confused again.

"She thinks we were scamming." I say shrugging.

"What?" He asks.

I put my hand on his shoulder."Your too innocent, boy."

"OK, so why am i here?" Carly asks.

"Should i tell her?"I ask Freddie and he nods."He's crushing on Sam!" I say going totally fan girl.

"OMG!" She says in the same tone as me."About time."

"I KNOW! I had to get all good cop for him to tell me!" I say smiling and moving closer to Carly.

"What are we gonna do?" She asks.

"I don't KNOW."

"They should SO get together prom night!"

"What?" Freddie asks.

"NO way. Thats to far away, but it should be a big event..."

"A dance..." She asks than nods no.

"I've got IT! The Talent Show...its in two months right?"

"YES...It's perfect!"

"And he can go and watch her!"

This is actually PERFECT. I knew Carly would help.

"Hello?" Freddie says.

"Will you help , Carls?"

"Of course!"

"HELLO!" Me and Carly turn around.

"What." We say.

"Have i got any say in what happens in MY love life." He says.

"Sure."We shrug.

Me and Carly sit on either side of Freddie.

"So..."Carly asks."You're in Like with one of my Best friends."

"Pretty much." Freddie say drinking his water.

"It's unbelievable isn't it?" I say looking at Carls.

"Tots." She says.

"So, in all this excitement I forgot to ask." I say to Freddie."What do you like about Sam?"

He signs." Sam's been my best friend for years. She's tough, tomboyish, and aggressive…mostly to me. She's rude and nothing like the ideal girlfriend my mom wants me to have."

This is true.

"She has a _very_high tendency to embarrass me. She would kill me if I even thought about her the way i do. She's not polite and would probably rather die than go out with me." He says.

This is where the "Then again" comes.

"She's beautiful, has the most mesmerizing smile and deep blue eyes. Her Blonde hair is always shiny and smells nice. She's individual and unique. Is the funniest person I know and the funniest to be around. She makes me laugh way more than any one else. She can be nice if she wants to be. And she's just Sam. Complicated, Amazing, Sam."

That is the nicest thing I've ever heard. I can't keep it in any more.

"AAAWWWWWWW..." Me and Carly say to each other than Freddie.

"I'm guessing I passed the test."He chuckles.

"You didn't just pass you nailed it!" I say.

"Can we get back up stairs? The shows back on in twenty we still need to change into our PJ's" Carly says.

"PJ's." I snicker.

"Stop the snickers." Carly says.

"Let's bounce then." I say getting up and following Carly upstairs.

"Wait, you two." We stop."Sam can't know any of this, OK."

"OK. Not a word. But we do need to meet up soon for Operation Seddie!" I say.

"Uhh, Seddie. Clever." Carly says.

"Thank you." I say heading up stairs with a laughing Carly and Freddie behind me.

* * *

"OK, So the guys have left and us girls are going to sleep."I say sitting up in my purple sleeping bag, then i lay down.

"Now turn off the computer its one in the morning you nerd!" Sam says laying down.

"Sam! What she means is Good Night!" Carly says then lays down.

Sam gets back up. "That's not what I meant!" She lays back down.

"Goodnight!" We yell. Wendy turn off the computer and puts us off air.

"That was the best show ever." Sam says with a yawn.

She doesn't even know.

"That was my first show ever." I say.

"That show had the most viewers ever. Freddie said 1 million people!"

"Well, now i'm gonna have the best sleep of my life."Sam says.

"Goodnight." We say as Wendy and Tasha get in their bags.

******

* * *

**

Was that OK i hope it woz tookk mii ages 2 publishhh like it plzzz

PeaceLoveSeddie luvs ya ;D


	15. iStudy

'**up my home readerz!**

**I've read through the story and have realized dat its a tad bit confusing wiv Cams sis...i've decided that she'll head out to Seattle around feb./march in my universe when da talent show is on 2! That'll be a bump chpt!**

**Disclaimer: Sam! Carly! Freddie! Come back I do own iCarly...-Sarcasm**

**POV presented by Mr. Benson!**

* * *

"Phhhhssss, Benson..." Cam whispers to me while Mr. Evens our ICT teacher is explain how to create a webpage.

And yes, Cam is in my ICT don't ask me how.

"Shhh." I tell her. ICT is my favourite subject. And I'm sure she wants to talk about Sam. It's been a week since I was FORCED to confess. But she was right I feel way better having it off my chest. Cam and Carly have been quite so far. But they are smiling way too much.

"So I'd like you to do that for the rest of the lesson."Mr. Evens says as he sits on his chair. I and Cam sit next to each other at the back row so Mr. Evens can't see what we're doing.

"Freddie..."Cam says.

"Yeah." I say while uploading my computer.

"So, you and Sammie start studying today right?" She asks even though she knows this.

"Yeah." I reply now typing commands into my spreadsheet.

"What are you planning on doing?" Cam asks while playing Caps on .

"English." I say simply. What else can you do at a study dat- session?"What else would we do?"

"Start your plan to "woo" her." She says normally I'd tell her to keep quite but no one else is on our row."Be charming."

"I'm not gonna do that!" I say.

"OK, but we have to meet up and I need to talk to Sam." She says going back to Caps.

"No way Cam!"

She can't tell Sam!

"I'm sorry but the dang blue cap won't go over to red one like that." She says as she presses refresh.

"No I mean you can't tell Sam!"

She turns to me. "I'm not gonna tell her. I have to convince her to perform at the Talent Show!"She says.

"Yeah, about that..." I start.

I was having doubts about Sam actually wanting to go out with me.

"Don't worry Freddie it'll all work out for you two. I can feel it." She says, than looks over my computer. At my webpage outline.

"Chizz! Is that what we're meant to be doing?" She asks.

"Yeah, how did you actually get into my class?" I ask.

Cam can't even start a camera let alone do a spreadsheet.

She shrugs."I was doing' that test think for ICT were you have to create an animation with movement. When this dude came into the library, and I worked my feminine Woo's and he did it for me. Gave him a fake phone number for his payment. The poor dork."She says.

Then she looks to me. "Hey Freddie you wouldn't mind..."

"Nope, Cam." I say.

I can see why most guys in the school are crushing on her. I mean I have to admit she is hot (in a friend kind of way.). I look over her; she has what most guys want. Long straight hair, nice eyes and beautiful smile and full lips. And to top that all off she's one of the funniest people you'll ever meet. Although she can be aggressive.

But I don't see here as that. To me she's just Cam, one of my best friends.

And I think someone has his eye on her. And he bursts through the door.

"Mr. Evens, Miss. Green said for you to see her in the teachers' lounge for a few." Zeke says.

"OK, I'd like you all to have finished that by the time I get back." He says as he leaves. After he leaves the class starts talking and the computers all turn into games. Zeke walks over to me and Cam.

"Sup Freddie. S'up C." He says smiling and sits next to Cam.

"Nowt, just trying to get Freddie to help me out." She says still pleading at me.

"No. And what does Nowt mean?" I ask. I'm well behind on the teen slang page.

Thanks, to my mom. Though I did search what "scamming" meant.

Shudder.

"It's Brit for nothing." She says.

"So C, you entering the talent show?" Zeke asks. As he sits behind us.

"No way I can't sing." Cam says.

"Can she sing?" I ask Zeke.

"Yeah. She's amazing, dude!" He says.

"How would you know?" She asks.

"I heard you in Music." He says with his eyebrow raised.

"Fine. I'm caught." She says putting her hands up in a melodramatic fashion.

"You'll have to sing for me sometime." I say.

"We'll see." She says.

"You kinda have to enter though." Zeke says.

"Why...?" Cam and I ask.

"Cause Dan Billson heard someone he thought was you sing and he was all "Cam can't sing" and I was all "Umm, She's amazing." So I told him he'd have to wait to hear you at the talent show." He says nervously. "Don't kill me."

"Let me get this straight I have to do a talent show to defend what you told some dude that I don't even know?" Zeke nods. "We'll see."

Mr. Evens walks in to the room and sends Zeke out while I help Cam catch up and start stressing about seeing Sam tonight.

* * *

"Freddie, I'll be back around seven, you can go to Carly's after your study session with Sam." My mom says as she's about to leave. I go to the door with her. "When was Sam meant to get here?"

"Six mom." I say hoping the nervousness doesn't show in my voice.

"OK, remember when you take your bath to put the new powder tick bath in, OK."

"Yes, Mom." I say as she leaves. I go inside and wait for Sam to get here. After ten minutes I decide to call.

"Sam, where are you?" I ask.

"Here!" She says.

"No I'm serious Sam." I say than feel a tap on my shoulder and turn to see a blonde sucking a smootie."Oh." I say blushing.

"So, teach, lets watch a movie." She says as she jumps on my sofa and turns on the T.V. I walk over and turn off "Session of the snakes".

"No, Sam we're here for English." I say to which she gives a disappointed grunt.

"But I cant study knowing that Cam and Carly are across the hall watching movies! It's not fair." She says as she leans further into my sofa.

"The sooner we finish the sooner we can join them." I say as I get my copy of a Midsummer's night Dream."Now did you bring your book?" I say waving mine. Sam turns and starts rummaging through her bag.

"Hey hold these?" She says while she dumps various foods on me. Her bag is almost empty and my lap full of meat by the time she gives up looking.

"Forgot." She says simply.

"Sam th-." I start to say then my phone goes off.

_**Let the Sunshine **_

_**Let the Sunshine, baby**_

_**Let it all go **_

_**Let it all go **__**baby **_

_**Let the Sunshine **_

_**Let the Sunshine, baby**_

_**Let it all go **_

_**Let it all go **__**baby **_

I know its Cam. She's obsessed with that song.

I go to my room and answer the phone.

"Yellow." I say.

"Umm, hey." Cam says.

"Why you calling, you know Sam's over." I say as I check that Sam's still here. I see her doodling in my notebook. Great.

"Have you asked to her for her book yet?" She says.

"Yeah she hasn't got it, why?" I ask with one eyebrow raised,

"I took it!" She says happily.

"Why?" I ask although it doesn't surprise me.

"So that you two can share a book." She says."It's the closest you'll get to romantic."

"Uggh. I told you, I'm not going to try anything."

"Come on Freddie...Yeah I'm coming. Sorry boy Carls is calling me. Bye! And don't forget ROMANTIC!" She says then hangs up. And I wonder how I got in this situation. Then I remember that the reason is sat in my living room defacing my notebook.

I walk back into the living room and sit next to Sam.

"Ok, we'll share my book."

"Duh." She says still drawing.

"What are you drawing?"

"Miss Briggs getting run over by me driving a truck full of ham." She says as though its obvious. And with Sam it should be.

"So you missed us reading the first four acts of the play. So we'll read that, OK."

She groans again. "This isn't fair. Cam missed the lesson too!" She says.

"Yeah, but she and Carly already went over it. Now let's read, you start."

"Fine, nub."Fair Hippolyta...Who the hell would name a kid that!"" She says

"Now was that so bad" I ask. Me and Sam are now laying on the floor with the book in the middle and a bowl of popcorn. We've read up to chapter five. Even more that in class.

"I guess not. At least it's a comedy." She says as she grabs some popcorn. We sit is silence for a while.

"Hey. Freddom?" She says."Can I ask you something?" She says facing me.

"Of course Sam." I say, sounding serious.

"Why are you doing this for me?" She asks. I pause to think. It might have to do with me liking her and she is my best friend.

"Your my best friend. And I care about what happens to you." I say simply. She smiles then gives me a one handed hug.

"Thanks."She says. I fake shock.

"Sam Puckett thanking me? What's the world come to!" I say.

"Hey." She says punching me lightly."I can be nice."

"Of course you can Princess P. But now that we're finished with that we can head over to Carly's." I tell her while I stand up. She stand up and grabs her bag then dashes out. I chuckle to myself. Then head over to the couch and pick up my notebook. And see Sam's picture of Miss Briggs. Then flip the page and see a picture of me and Sam sat on the floor studying. And under it in Sam's hand writing "Me+Freddie=Studying...Boring." I chuckle and tear out page, then put it in my pocket.

I head over to Carly's and walk up to Cam, and whisper;

"Thanks."

And she just smiles, her knowing smile. Then we hear Sam screech.

"No WAY, are we watching Twilight." Sam says.

"Aww, Sam we haven't watched it that much." Carly whines.

"We've watched it actually 38 times!"

Then we start a debate about Twilight.

"OK, we won't watch it." Me and Sam smile at each other. We've actually won.

"We'll watch Valentine's Day!"

"NO!" We yell and Cam just chuckles. Then she walks over to us and laughs.

"You wierdo's."

**

* * *

**

I'm SSSSSOOOO sorry about not updating but i had GCSE's to worry about but i'll try and update more. Plus my lack of reviews was getting me down in the dumps. I hope you review...

**Their like love 2 me!**

**And keep on guessing**

**Love,**

**PeaceLoveSeddie**


End file.
